


Our Love Story

by renminrise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dating Scandal, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Forced Dating, Hardships of Idol, Idols, M/M, Slice of Life, it's become really angst, jaemin is a coward, maybe becoming more angst, others tag will be added later, renjun getting hurt most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminrise/pseuds/renminrise
Summary: Na Jaemin is an idol who fall in love at first sight with ordinay boy Huang Renjun. "Why did you love me? Why did you want to sacrifice everything for me?" Renjun asked. Jaemin hold Renjun hand. "I meet the right person, but in the wrong time." Say Jaemin while looking right into Renjun eyes.





	1. Our first meet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic ever. And it's probably gonna be really bad but yes please enjoy it uwu <3 <3 <3

Renjun is only an ordinary student with ordinary life and live an ordinary daily activity. We can say ordinary and simplicity are the bestfriends of Huang Renjun. He is also born China but his parents get offered a better job in Korea and starting from there Renjun need to living his high school life in Korea.

"Nothing new, disappointed and not surprised." He mumbled to himself.

"It's not like I expect something new in my life tho." Renjun says with a loud sigh. Renjun only an ordinary student who only have one friends Lee Donghyuck because he says it will be pain in the ass if he have too much friends. He's not smart but not stupid either. He's not popular but not become a bully target either. It's like everybody forget the existence of the boy named Huang Renjun.

 _Krringgg..._ The bells ringig remind Renjun to run to his class. Like usual he run to almost the end of the class and sit beside his bestfriends Donghyuck.

"Huang Renjun!! You must see this!! They say our class will be getting a transfer student and he is an idol!!" say Donghyuck in excitement.

"I don't fucking care Hyuck, now can you leave me now I need sleep before the teacher come." Renjun says with his usual attitude.

"You will still sleep eventhough the teacher is come." Hyuck says following a role eyes.

"You read me, that's why you're my only friends."

Hyuck can't keep calm. "Fuck that, I'm your only friends that's why I'm the only one who can read you bitch."

Renjun just ignore that and going to his dream but his dream not last long until Donghyuck wake him up again.

"What the fuck Hyuck?! I told you not to bother me when I sleep!" But Donghyuck just point out his finger to someone and make Renjun move his head to that direction. And the first thing Renjun see are a teacher in front of him with an angry face. "Huang Renjun I know you're not bad in your grade but you're not good either.

"After this class come to my office." Renjun can only nod and shock. And you can see people keep ignoring Renjun presence so he was never caught when he sleeps in whatever class and this is the first time he was caught and he didn't even know why.

"Hyuck what are you doing now? Are you make a mess again?" Renjun ask in a whisper.

"What? No!" Hyuck answer in whisper too cause he don't want to get caught like his bestfriends.

"Then why Mr.Lee can notice that I'm a sleep?!" Renjun ask in confusion.

Hyuck role his eyes "That's your problem, not mine." Renjun are in anger now.

"You know what? Fuck you hyuck."

"Love you more." Hyuck answer in a second.

Renjun just keep silent and try to hear and learn what the teacher are teach and this was a math class which was his least fav subject. But Renjun feels a burning sights from his behind, it's like a people behind him keep staring at him and make a hole on his back. But you know he is Huang Renjun and he is not giving a care about it.

After the bell rangs the student went out to eat their lunch but yes renjun can't do that cause he need to meet his teacher.

"So you will join me later right?" ask Donghyuck.

"Eating with your boyfriends and be a thirdwheel? no, thanks".

"I don't even know why am I friends with you." says Donghyuck.

"Yes I love you too, now I need to clean up this mess first." And then Renjun go to his teacher office.

 _Knock.. knock.._ "Yes come in." Renjun appears. "Come sit here." Says Mr.Lee.

"Renjun I know your grade are not bad but it's not good either, you can't sleep in class." Says mr.lee.

"I'm really sorry mr.lee I'm not going to repeat it again, I promise."

"I know you're not gonna do it again, but I still need to be fair and give you punishment."

"But Mr.Lee..." Mr.Lee cuts him.

"Renjun I need to be fair, so after the school end you need to clean up the bathroom."

"But Mr.Lee..." He get cuts again but this time is from the sound knock on the door.

"Yes, come in." Mr.Lee says it. Suddenly a boy with brown hair appear and Renjun can says that this boy was quite attractive.

"You call me Mr.Lee?" Ask that boy.

"Ah yes Na Jaemin did you already look around the school?"

"Not yet sir."

"Then you should look around, wait I need to make someone accompany you." Mr.Lee think who he should he order to accompany him until he see someone who sits in front of him.

"Okay Huang Renjun it's one of your punishment too, accompany this boy to look around the school." Renjun feel its unfair cause he get two punishment eventhough the second one not look like a punishment

"But mr.lee why did I get two punishment". "Just do it or you will get another punishment". "Alright, I will accompany him". "Hey you brown hair kid follow me" says renjun.

Actually renjun didn't know that their school have a new student that have a handsome.. wait actually he kinda remember that haechan told him that there will be a new students who's an idol.

" _So he's an idol, that's why he's handsome_ " renjun thinks.

"Is there something wrong in my face?" ask that brown hair kid. "H-huh?". "You keep staring at my face". Says that brown hair boy

"Oh.. it's just I didn't know our school have a new kid". Answer renjun to make him not embrassed."We are in the same class tho". "W-what? I didn't know it" renjun in confused now.

"Ofc not, you're sleep all day in class so you probably missed my introduction in class". "Ah how embrassing" renjun mutters to himself.

"So my name is na jaemin, and you?" jaemin offers a handshake. And ofc renjun take it "I'm huang renjun".

"Huang? so you're not korean, but your korean really good". "Ah thank you". "You're welcome" reply jaemin with a smile.

Okay renjun can't lie that jaemin smile really blinding and beautiful. And the fact that they are still hold each other hand make renjun aware about it. He suddenly cut off their holding hands and feel his face heating up.

"So here I will accompany you to look around, where do you want to go first?". "Your hearts" answer jaemin with confidence.

"W-what?" renjun stutters. " _Did he just flirt with me?_ " think renjun.

"Lmao I'm kidding your face are so read now renjun" jaemin says it with laugh.

"Ugh what's wrong with me" renjun says while cupping his face to hide his red face.

"But your red face really cute, I mean it" and this time jaemin make a winks.

"Stop it already or I'm not gonna accompany you" says renjun and still with red face.

And the rest of the lunch breaks was only renjun accompany jaemin and sometimes jaemin will flirt with renjun and make renjun face become more red.


	2. Our own world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I only want to eat lunch with you." Says jaemin with confident in his eyes. "Ugh this is bad for my heart." Think renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is become more bad.. but enjoy reading it <3 <3 <3

NCT Dreams is an idol groups consist of 4 members. The members are Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung.

They are a rookie idol but they are already quite famous.

Jaemin and Jeno are in senior year. Chenle and Jisung are in junior year.

At first the 4 of them are in one school. But suddenly Jaemin was getting in a scandal.

He get involved in bullying scandal. That's make his company angry and try to get him out of hih school.

But after some investigation it ends with Jaemin was wrongly accused. After that his company just decide to take him to another high school instead of making him drop out from school.

And yes his company make him abandon another member and went to renjun's school.

"So.. Jaemin you're an idol right?" Ask Renjun.

"Uhm yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh no, it's just why you move to our school. Our school is suck you know." Said Renjun.

"Wow you just roast your school in front of a new student. I love it." Like always Jaemin the flirty boy.

Renjun just did an eye roll. "I told you to stop it."

"I like to do it, why I should stop."

"Ugh fine just do whatever you want, I don't care." Renjun getting stressed there.

"Okay so here the end of our tour." Renjun sighed in relief.

"Now excused me I need to eat my lunch too."

"Wait Renjun, can I join you?" Ask Jaemin cause he just want to be with renjun longer.

"Why? Everytime we walk everyone always look at you, you can easily make a friends here."

"I don't want to have a lunch with others, I want to have lunch with you." Says Jaemin with confident.

" _Ugh this is bad for my heart._ " Think Renjun.

"A-alright but I eat my lunch in the rooftop cause the cafetaria are too loud."

"It's okay, so I can eat with you?" Jaemin ask with his sparkly eyes. "Yes."

Renjun quickly went to his class to take his lunchbox and after that went to rooftop with Jaemin.

"Wow I don't know this place was good." Jaemin scan the rooftops with his brown eyes.

"Why you didn't take me when we still in school tour?" Ask Jaemin.

"Well not all people like this place and this is my hiding spot, so.. yeah."

"Is it okay for me to come here often? I like this place too." Ask Jaemin with his usually smile.

"U-uh it's okay, it can be our hiding spot from now on."

"Huh? OUR hiding spot?" Ask Jaemin with his smirk face.

"W-wait n-no I-i mean...." Renjun stutters and yes his face become red again.

"Ahaha.. Renjun it's okay I like this 'our hiding spot'." Jaemin give a wink.

"L-let's go eat." So Renjun decide to seat first and eat his lunchbox. Jaemin take a move and sit beside Renjun.

Renjun calmly eat his lunchbox, but Jaemin just staring at him and make Renjun uncomfortable.

"Okay Jaemin, now what's wrong?" Ask Renjun in confused.

"Huh? Nothing." Says Jaemin.

"Wait, why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Answer Jaemin.

"But you still need to eat. Wait!! I forget to accompany you to cafetaria to buy a food. Ah I'm so stupid! I'm sorry." Says Renjun with a pout on his face.

"It's okay Injun I already told you I'm not hungry."

"I-injun?" Renjun face become red again.

"Yes, I can call you Injun right?" Says Jaemin with his blinding smile.

"Up to you." Renjun gives up.

Because Rejun feel guilty so he decide to pick his eggs roll and put it in Jaemin mouth.

"Open your mouth, you need to eat too."

Jaemin gladly open his mouth and eat that eggs roll with smile by the fact he was being feed by Renjun.

"Thank you for feeding me." Jaemin smile.

"Yes." Then Renjun just realize that he is feeding Jaemin and make his face become red from before.

But Renjun try to fight his embrassed and feed Jaemin again cause he feel guilty.

The breaks lunch ended with the bell and Renjun finish his luncbox with Jaemin.

Renjun come to the class followed by Jaemin and sit in their chair.

"Hey Renjun." Donghyuck whisper to Renjun.

"What is it now?" Answer Renjun with annoyed face.

"You have a lunch with the new kids?" Ask Donghyuck. "Huh? How did you know?"

"Wait! You really have a lunch wit him?!" Renjun need to shush him to keep his voice low.

"Shut up hyuck! and what's wrong with that?"

"You're gonna be friends with idol Renjun, you're gonna be famous. Don't forget me when you famous okay."

Renjun give him an eye roll. "Hyuck can you calm it's not like I'm already friends with him."

"But you have a lunch with him, then you must be friends with him."

"Okay hyuck now shut up cause I just have a lunch with him cause I give him a school tour."

"Oh thank god you don't abandon me and find a new friends." Donghyuck sighed in relief.

"Wait that's a good idea to find a new friends." Renjun smirk.

"Shut up bitch, you can't live without me." Says Donghyuck.

"Well, let we see..." Says Renjun still in his smirk.

And then the teacher come. They are listening to the teacher until the end of the school.

"Hey Renjun do you want to hangout together with me and Mark?" Ask Donghyuck.

"Ugh no."

"I promise you will not be the thirdwheel again." Says Dongyuck with his begged eyes.

"No, it's not like that hyuck. I need to do my punishment."

Donghyuck face is in confuse now. "What punishment renjun?"

And Donghyuck suddenly remember. "Wait it's not because you sleep in class, right?"

"Well yes it is." Says Renjun with pout on his face.

"Ah I'm sorry Huang Renjun I want to help you but I already make a promise with Mark." Says Donghyuck with his sorry face.

"It's okay hyuck, just have fun with Mark hyung." Renjun give a smile to hyuck.

"Tell me when it is too hard and I will run to help you."

"This is why you're my friends, but it's okay hyuck I'm a strong man you know." Says Renjun with his confidence.

"No, you're not strong Renjun."

"Ok, who are you? Why are you my friends?" Donghyuck just laugh.

"Ok so I will go now, text me when you already home."

"I'm not gonna interrupt your date hyuck." Say Renjun.

"Bye jun~" And then Donghyuck went to his date with his boyfriends.

Renjun left alone and went to bathroom to clean and yes he wait until all the student already go home so it become more easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys thank you for everyone who want to read it and leave a kudos it really means a lot to me <3 <3 <3
> 
> So here you still can be friends with me or spam me to make a quick update <3 <3 <3
> 
> And thank you for my friends who help me to correct my fics <3 <3 <3
> 
> Twt : @renminrise


	3. Our little interraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun stumbled and fall on top of Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is full of fluff, so enjoy <3 <3 <3

"Fuck why did I forget it." Jaemin mumbled to himself.

Yes jaemin back to his class cause he leave his notes behind and he need it for his quiz tomorrow.

As you can see eventhough Jaemin is an idol he still care about his grade so here he sacrifice his practice time to comeback to school just to get his note.

And if you went to Jaemin and Renjun class you will past the bathroom.

"Baby don't cry.. tonight..." Jamein hear it from the bathroom a beautiful sound singing baby don't cry.

Actually he shuddered because it's already late and there someone who singing in the bathroom.

But you know it's not Jaemin things to scared so he take a brave and see who is in the bathroom.

And he shocked he see his angel Huang Renjun sing while cleaning the bathroom.

He want to say hi but he want a moments to looking at the beautiful creature in front of him.

After almost five minutes he only looking at Renjun, he try to approach him.

"You have a beautiful voice Injunnie." Says Jaemin.

Renjun shocked and almost jumped cause you know Renjun is a coward.

"Ugh you shocked me." Says Renjun.

"What are you doing Injun?" Jaemin approach Renjun.

"Wait don't come here, it's really slippery." Warn Renjun.

"But really, why are you cleaning a bathroom? Is it your duty?" Jaemin still presistent to ask this question.

Renjun sigh. "Okay, so I get punishment and I need to clean the bathroom."

Jaemin reply with an 'O' on his mouth. Then he take a mop and began to clean the bathroom too.

Renjun who see it get shocked. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Help you ofcourse."

"You don't need to! You must be have a schedule right?" Ask Renjun to make him not help Renjun.

"No, I just have a practice schedule until night. And I can skip it." Jaemin still presistent to help him.

"I don't need your help, so you can go now." And Renjun still presistent to make Jaemin not help him.

"This bathroom is big, you need at least one person to help you Injun."

"But..." Renjun get cuts.

"I want to help you Injunnie." Says Jaemin with his blinding smile. And you know Renjun is weak with that smile.

"Ugh, ok fine you can help me." Renjun sigh.

Jaemin give a big smile and start to help him again.

As you know the cleaning is only fill with Jaemin flirting with Renjun and Renjun try to hide his red face.

Jaemin phone suddenly ringing and he look at who's the caller, it written 'LeLe'.

So he excused himself to get out and pick it.

"Hey what's wrong Lele?" Ask Jaemin in whispers cause he don't want Renjun to hear him.

"Hyung! Manager hyung asked you, where are you now?" Ask Chenle while panicked.

Jaemin is trying to find an excused to make him can get out from practice.

"Uhm Lele, I leave my note that I need for tomorrow quiz." Says Jaemin and he can't lie to his dongsaeng.

"Why did it take so long to only get a note hyung? Is there something wrong happen?" Chenle still in panicked mode.

"No Lele, it's just I'm helping my friends now. Can you not tell to manager hyung and make excused for me? You know I can't do it." Jaemin begged him.

"Ugh fine. But after this you owe me a story."

"Yes, thank you Lele. I love you." Says Jaemin and now with his smily face.

Jaemin back to the bathroom and begin to help Renjun again.

Before Jaemin can even start anything Renjun already attack him with a question. "Hey Jaemin, are you in danger now cause you skip your practice?"

"No, I'm okay Renjun. Don't need to worry." Jaemin give him a smile.

"How can I'm not worry, you can go now and the cleaning almost finish." Says Renjun.

"But I still want to help you until it finished."

Renjun sighed again. "But promise me you're not in danger situation now."

Okay now Jaemin need to lie. "Yes, I'm not in danger situation now."

" _I just need to practiced twice the next day_." think Jaemin.

"Hey Jaemin I need that mop, give me." Says Renjun.

It's not Jaemin if he just let Renjun take it easily.

"Come here if you want it." Says jaemin with his smirk face.

Renjun just sighed and went to Jaemin side to take the mop. But Jaemin put the mop really high to make Renjun can't reach it.

"Ugh Na Jaemin stop it. I need it." Renjun whine.

"You must take it yourself if you want it." Jaemin still in hus smirk face.

So Renjun decide to jump and get the mop. But the floor are slippery.

Renjun stumble and he fall on top of Jaemin. Its only an inch and their lips can touch.

Renjun just stay there and take a moment to mesmerizing Jaemin face creature.

And Jaemin is okay for them to stay like that all night long cause he can study Renjun face as much as he like.

But it only last a few minutes until Renjun get up and says sorry so many times to Jaemin.

"It's okay Injunnie, I'm not hurt or anything."

Renjun try to hide his red face and yes still with saying sorry to Jaemin.

After that incident they're just clean it more a little bit and it finished.

"Huh thank god it already finish." Says Renjun.

"Renjun, where is your home?"

"Huh? It's not far from school, why?" Renjun only need ten minutes of walk from school to arrived at his home.

"It's already really dark, let me walk you home." Says Jaemin cause he afraid there will be something bad to his angel.

"It's okay Jaemin, I can go home on my.... own." Renjun just remember that it's already really dark and he is scared of dark.

Jaemin laugh when he see Renjun scared face. "See, I will walk you home now."

Renjun just nod his head because he embrassed now.

They almost reach the gate until Jaemin remember he still left his note behind.

Jaemin suddenly stop. "Wait Injun, I need to take my note in classroom. Do you want to go with me or just stay here?"

Renjun in dilemma now cause if he went with Jaemin to classroom Jaemin will see his true 'coward side' but he's afraid too if he only stay here alone.

But Renjun is stupid. "I will just stay here."

"Really? Okay then, I'll be quick. Wait for me okay." Says Jaemin.

And now Renjun just here alone at his school gate. Ofcourse he is scared and regret his choice. But he is scared too to went after Jaemin now.

It's almost five minutes and Jaemin still not coming back. Renjun are in scared and panick now.

There is a lot of things happen in his head. 'What if he kidnapped by the ghost' and others things that make him more panicked.

Renjun are crying now cause it's already ten minutes and he is scared and panick that there is something happened with Jaemin and the dark make him more scared.

And then there is a voice. "Hey Renjun!"

Renjun don't hesitate and hug the source of the sound and it was Jaemin.

Jaemin hug Renjun back. "Hey, whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

Renjun sniffing and answer it while hit Jaemin chest but not too hard. "Why did you take so long to only get a note? I'm scared that there is something happened to you."

Jaemin just hug Renjun tighter and smile. He is happy that Renjun is care for him.

"I'm sorry okay, the note was in my locker and I forget my locker number so it takes a long of time for me to remember it." Says Jaemin while stroking Renjun hair.

After Renjun become more calm they decide to went home.

They walk beside each other and Jaemin are laughing cause he don't know that Renjun is this 'coward'.

"Stop it!" Says Renjun with annoyed face.

"It's too funny Injunnie." Jaemin says still in his laugh.

Renjun just pout and try to hide his red face.

And then Jaemin suddenly stop their walk and stand in front of Renjun.

Jaemin cupped Renjun face. Renjun can only surrender with anything Jaemin will do.

"Thank you for worrying me okay. And you don't need to hide your red face, it looks really cute." Jaemin says it with his blinding smile.

Renjun can only smile and his face become more red after what Jaemin say.

And then Jaemin take Renjun hand to hold it and they continue their walk.

This walk only filling with a silence but it's not an akward silence, it's more like a comfortable silence and their beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say it again and again that thank you everyone who want to read this fic and give a kudos or leave a comment, it means a lot to me TT <3 <3 <3
> 
> And thank you for everyone who help me and support me, i love you all <3 <3 <3
> 
> And I need to say that this three chapter still in one day and I'm sorry that this is too slow. I will try to make this normal in another chapter. AND AGAIN THANK YOU FOR WANT TO READ THIS FICT<3 <3 <3


	4. Our little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin acts like he doesn't know Renjun at all.

"Hey Jun how about your punishment? Is it hard?" Donghyuck is worrying him now.

"It's not that hard Hyuck, I'm okay." Answer him with a smile.

"But our bathroom school really big and you text me really late last night." Donghyuck still worrying him.

Renjun only can sigh at his worried friends. "I'm okay mom."

"I'm not your mom." Donghyuck give a moms vibe when he say it.

"Whatever." Renjun just role his eyes.

And then Jaemin come into class with the girls and boys screaming. Because he's an idol and yes he have a good visuals too that's why he is popular in this school too.

Renjun is about to say good morning to him and say thank you for walking him home but Jaemin just walk pass him like he doesn't know Renjun.

Renjun in confused now why Jaemin behavior like that, he still remember that both of them are walking hand in hand together last night.

" _Did he get trouble cause yesterday he skip his practice._ " Think Renjun.

" _I will just ask him to get a lunch with me later and ask why he is acting like that._ " Renjun having a debate with his own though.

And the rest of the class is just the student listening to their teacher.

Bell ringings to remind the student the lunch breaks already come.

Renjun wait until all the students come out first after that he will ask Jaemin to join him and he hope Jaemin not gonna have lunch with other people.

"Hey Jun, come?" Ask Donghyuck and there's Mark here cause Mark usually come to Donghyuck class to have a lunch with him.

"Nope, gonna eat at my usual spot." Renjun reject it with a smile.

"Okay, you know that I always welcome you okay." And now Mark who's saying it.

Mark sometimes join Donghyuck and Renjun when they hang out so that's why Mark kinda close to Renjun too.

Thankfully that Jaemin reject everyone who offer him to have a lunch together.

And then there's only Renjun and Jaemin in the class together.

"You can do it Renjun." He mumbles to himself.

Renjun slowly approach Jaemin and Jaemin is playing his phone.

And actually Renjun already prepare a lunchbox for Jaemin too.

"Hey Jaemin." Renjun caught Jaemin attention from the phone.

Jaemin smile really big now. "Oh Hi Injun, what's wrong?"

Renjun kinda shock cause he already preapre a sorry speech for Jaemin and think that Jaemin mad at him.

But it turns out Jaemin still like himself like yesterday.

" _Is he having a duo personality or what._ " Think Renjun in confused.

" _Ok just forget it._ " Think Renjun again.

"You're not mad at me?" Renjun in worry now.

Jaemin face turn into confuse. "Huh? Why I should be mad at cute people like you?"

Yes Renjun face become red like usual. "Hmm.. I think you're gonna get trouble because of me."

" _Well yes I am, I'm in trouble now cause you make me keep falling deeper to you._ " Jaemin only says it in his mind.

"Huh? No, I already promise you right. I will not get in trouble." Jaemin give him a smile.

Renjun in dilemma now should he ask why Jaemin act like didn't know him in the morning or not. And he decide to not ask him.

"Uhmm.. actually I want to ask you, do you want to join me eat lunch at our hiding spot?" Renjun playing at his own fingers cause he's really nervous now.

Jaemin in happy mode now and directly accept it.

"Yes Injun! Just go before me I need to go to bathroom first."

"Okay, I will wait for you." And now Renjun give a smile who makes Jaemin heart flutter.

Renjun quickly wait at the rooftop with two lunchbox on his hand.

Jaemin can only sigh. "Until when I need to be like this." Jaemin wash his face to wake him up.

After that Jaemin quickly went to the rooftops. Aftet he arrive he sits beside Renjun just like before.

Renjun give him another sweet smile. "Here I make you a lunchbox Jaemin."

Jaemin kinda look not too happy when he receive it but that's only what Renjun think.

"Uh thank you Injunnie." Jaemin accept it.

They eat in silence and they don't know why but this silence was really akward.

"Jaemin, so you live in dorm?" Ask Renjun to kill the akwardness.

"Uhm yeah."

"Do you have a roomate?" Ask Renjun again.

"At first Jeno was my roomate but after that the company give each of us a room for our own." Answer Jaemin with comfortably now. Looks like Renjun succesfully kill the akwardness.

"Ohh that must be great. Sometimes I want to live on my own too but my parents didn't let me." Renjun pout now.

Jaemin can only laugh. "If I was your parents I'm not gonna let a cute boy like you live alone too."

"Stop flirting with me." Renjun do an eye role.

Jaemin smirk now. "Ohh so now you accept that I was flirt with you."

"Uh oh uh that's not what I mean." Renjun can only stutters now.

That's make Jaemin laughing harder than before.

"You're so cute Injunnie." Jaemin says it while pinch Renjun cheeks and Renjun can only pout.

And then they continue to eat but suddenly Renjun realize Jaemin eat too little so he decide take the eggrolls in Jaemin lunch box and feed Jaemin.

"Open your mouth." Order Renjun and Jaemin immediately open his mouth.

Renjun put eggrolls and Jaemin mouth and Jaemin slowly chew it.

"You need a lot of food when you're in puberty age you know." Says Renjun try to teach Jaemin.

Jaemin can only smile when he know Renjun care for him.

And yes the lunch filled with Jaemin flirt with Renjun.

"Okay now let's go to class." Renjun invite him to went to class together.

"Actually I need to went to bathroom again, so you can go first." Jaemin give him a smile.

Renjun think it kinda weird and suspicious but he try to think positive. "Uhm okay, bye Jaemin."

Jaemin wait until Renjun gone and went to the bathroom.

After he arrive at the bathroom he directly went to the bathroom and striking his mouth to make him puke.

He still remeber when his company told him to not eat and make his body keep ideals because he's about to have a comeback.  
(p.s. I don't know if I explain it true or not cause I never do it, so I'm sorry if I'm wrong TT)

Jaemin keep doing it until he make sure there's nothing left in his stomach.

Jaemin feels dizy now and decide to went to nurse office and skip the class.

The class already run for about 30 minutes and Jaemin still not show up and that's make Renjun become panick.

He start to budge at his sit and look around just in case Jaemin will come.

Donghyuck who see it take initiative to ask him. "Hey Jun, what's wrong?" Donghyuck ask it with a whisper.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing."

Donghyuck didn't believe him when Renjun clearly make an uncomfortable face but he try to believe him and just continue hear his teacher.

It's already reach 1 hour and Jaemin still not coming to class. Renjun can't take it anymore and decide to search him.

Renjun raise his hand. "I need to go to bathroom, sir."

After his teacher give a permission he directly went to bathroom.

When Renjun reach a bathroom he doesn't meet Jaemin there that's make him becoming more panic.

Renjun decide to just run around school to find Jaemin. And the rest of the day is only Renjun in panicked to search where Jaemin is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for people who want to read my fics <3 <3 <3


	5. Our problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You try to control my sexuality too?" Jaemin in disbelief. "I just do what the company say." Say his manager.

Renjun already run around the school and he still not find Jaemin yet.

Until he see someone was sleep at the nurse office and he decide to check who is it.

And it is no other than Na Jaemin. Na Jaemin the one who make him panicked.

Jaemin face look really pale now, that's make Renjun sad cause in the lunch Jaemin still look really healthy.

Renjun not wanting to wake Jaemin up so he decide to study the face of the other boys.

Renjun look at Jaemin handsome face, the way that his lashes are so long, his lips are chapped but still look pretty in renjun eyes, his brown sparkly eyes that Renjun still remember and this cute nose that make him become more handsome.

Everything in Jaemin face are perfect in Renjun eyes.

Renjun keep studying Jaemin sleeping face. He remember he need to change the towel on Jaemin forehead with the new one.

Maybe Renjun put it too hard and make Jaemin wake up.

Jaemin still feel dizzy after he try to open his eyes. He feels something cold placed on top of his forehead and make him wake up.

"Renjun?" Jaemin says it with a more deep voice cause he just wake up.

"Ah Jaemin, you already wake up."

"Did you already drink the medicine?" Ask Renjun in worry.

"Yes, the nurse already give it to me." Jaemin answer it with a weak smile.

"Are you feeling more okay now Jaemin? And you can tell me if you feel sick, I can accompany you." Renjun pout cause he feels wrong to Jaemin.

Jaemin give him a smile now. "It's not your fault Injunnie, I feel dizzy when I'm in bathroom so I just decide to directly went to nurse office."

"Did it because of my lunchbox?" Renjun feel guilty now, because Jaemin sick after eat lunch with him.

And now Jaemin take a seat. He take Renjun head and lift Renjun face to make him face Jaemin. "It's not your fault Injunnie, I just can't take care of my own health."

"I still feel guilty, you already do too much for me. You help me clean the bathroom, walking me home and many other things. And for me I'm not doing anything for you." Renjun almost cry now because he feels really guilty now.

Jaemin caress Renjun cheeks. "Hey Injunnie, you already bring me lunchbox and now you're taking care of me. And I'm already really thankful for that."

"Really Jaemin?" Renjun look at Jaemin eyes to find the truth in there.

"Yes Injunnie, I'm really greatful that I meet you." Jaemin give his biggest smile.

And now, Renjun can smile.

They stay like that a little bit longer. Renjun looking into Jaemin eyes and Jaemin do that too to Renjun eyes.

They don't know is it because there's only the two of them in the nurse office cause the school already ended and the students probably already home.

Or because there's something that keep them look comfortable by looking at each other eyes.

Jaemin didn't know what's got into him and make him face closer to Renjun face.

Renjun who see it just close his eyes.

" _I really want to taste that lips._ " Think Jaemin.

" _What will he gonna do._ " Think Renjun.

Jaemin freely look at Renjun creature really close and he can't find anythings wrong with Renjun face.

His eyelash, nose, brows and that kissable lips.

That lips looks really red and smooth, it's really different with Jaemin chapped lips and make his desire to kiss that lips becoming more bigger.

And he decide just to listen to his heart.

Renjun still nervously close his eyes, he don't know why he do that, he just take his instinct.

Renjun just wait and wait until he feels something in his lips. Yes that is Jaemin lips.

It's only a little peck, after that Jaemin stop it and make Renjun open his eyes.

When he open his eyes he confronted with Jaemin beautiful smile.

It takes a little bit longer for Renjun understand the situation and make his face become red.

" _Wait, did he just kiss me._ " Think Renjun.

He hid his embrassed face now. But Jaemin quickly take off his hand.

"Injunnie I already told you that your face is cute and don't hide it."

Those words make Renjun face become more red and make Jaemin smile become more bigger.

"Anyways it's almost dark Injunnie you need to go home." Jaemin start to worry because he don't know if he can walk Renjun home, he still feel dizzy.

"It's okay Jaemin, I will walk you home now." Renjun says it with confident.

"It's okay I already told my manager hyung to pick me up."

Renjun feels a little bit disappointed but he think it is best for Jaemin.

"Okay then I will accompany you until your manager arrive."

Jaemin only can let him now. "But with one promise."

Renjun face become confused. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you will arrived at your home safely." Jaemin offers him a pinky swear.

Renjun smile and take it. "Yes, sir."

Renjun goes back to class and take Jaemin bag.

Jaemin already told Renjun that he can take it his own but Renjun being stubborn. Jaemin know that Renjun really scared and he really glad when Renjun back to nurse office with his bag and smile on Renjum face.

"I though you will come here crying." Jokes Jaemin.

"Ya! I'm not that coward and it's not really dark." Renjun pout now.

"Yes you're not coward, but I just left you ten minutes and when I arrive you just directly hug me. Yess that's not a coward." Jaemin smirk now.

"I-it's just because I worried." Renjun still in pout.

And Jaemin laugh now. "Yes Injunnie thank you for worry for me and not become a coward."

Renjun just keep pout. "Ya! Stop make fun of me!"

Jaemin just keep lauging until his phone ringing.

"Yes hyung, you already arrive? Okay I will went there now." That's the only thing Renjun csn hear from the conversation.

"Your manager already arrive? Now let's go I will help you walk."

Jaemin just take an offer and place his hand around Renjun shoulder.

They just keep silent but both of their heart are really loud now. Both of them hope that they don't hear each other hearts.

They arrive at school gate and they stop when they already in front of Jaemin's car.

"Injunnie thank you for taking care of me." Jaemin give him a smile.

"Ah no Jaemin, it just a little thank you from me." Renjun give him another smile.

Jaemin went into the car, before the car start to go, he open his window. "Promise me you will save and text me when you already home."

Yes, Jaemin and Renjun already exchange number.

"Yes I promise and I will." Says Renjun.

Jaemin car already gone and Renjun start to walk home.

—In the car—

"Who is he?" His manager give a cold vibe now.

"Just friends." Jaemin know it will end like this.

"You know you can't get attached to anyone, and you can't be gay too."

Jaemin already in anger now. "Why you control my sexuality too?"

"I just do what the company told me and you must do what we say if you don't want your career to ruined." He answer it with really cold.

"Yeah. Whatever." He don't care what his manager says.

His company are always control him but it become worse when his bullying scandal appears. His company even control who he can be friends with.

But he still care for his career and he decide to do whatever the company says.

"Anyway Jaemin, did you eat?" His manager ask again.

"No, I don't eat anything." It's kinda true cause he already throw off everything in his stomach.

Jaemin just didn't care about it and decide to wait until Renjuj text him to make his mood up.

Jaemin already arrive in his dorm and Chenle directly hug him.

"Hyung! You're sick? Are you okay now?" Says Jisung who's worried.

"Chenle let go of him, he need to rest." Jeno speaks now.

The three of them help Jaemin to rest in his bed.

"Thank you guys you're the best." Jaemin give the three of them a smile.

"It's okay Jaem." Says Jeno.

"I can't believe manager hyung still don't let Jaemin hyung to eat eventough he is sick." Chenle feels angry now.

"They are really evil." And now Jisung join him.

"It's okay guys, I'm already feel better now."

"Hyung just tell us if you're hungry we will secretly feeding you." Jaemin just laugh weakly at Jisung words.

"Yes, Jisungie. Thank you."

"Let's go now kids, Jaemin need to rest." After Jeno says it the three of them went out.

Jaemin try to sleep until he hear a ring in his phone and it was a text from Renjun.

Injunnie

Renjun : Jaemin I already arrived at home^^

Jaemin : Thank god, there's nothing happen right?

Renjun : Nope, I'm perfectly fine now~

Jaemin : I'm glad to hear it Injunnie~

Renjun : And Jaemin you need to take a rest and sleep now. Good night Jaeminnie~

Jaemin : Good night Injunnie❤

"Did he just call me Jaeminnie, that's really cute." Jaemin mumbled to himself and smile really wide now.

On the other place. "Did he just sent me a heart." Renjun take his face on a pillow and scream on there.

"Okay calm Renjun he only give a heart." He tried to calm himself.

And the night end with both of them have a nice sleep with dreaming of each others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the conflict is near and thank you so much this is my first fic and it's probably really bad but thank you for everyone who still want to read it and give a kudos <3 <3 <3


	6. Our sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin just act like he didn't know Renjun at all.

Renjun come into class while smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Ask Donghyuck.

Renjun stop smiling. "So, I can't smile now?"

"Didn't you see a lot of boys looking at you when you come to class while smiling?" Say Donghyuck.

"Really?" Renjun in shock now.

"Yes, so stop smiling if you don't want to be popular." Warn Donghyuck.

Renjun just play his phone and yes still smiling. He still unware a lot of boys looking at him.

Renjun waiting for one person and that person come to the class.

Jaemin pass him and Renjun says. "Good morning, Jaemin." He use his best smile.

But Jaemin just steal a glance and walk pass him.

It make Renjun shock and Donghyuck shock too because he don't know that Renjun will say 'good morning' to Jaemin.

Donghyuck want to interogate Renjun but Renjun look really sad now so he just decide to keep silent.

Renjun still didn't realize a lot of boys still looking at him.

" _Why did he always like this. Did he mad when I call him Jaeminnie, but he reply it with heart. I didn't get what is he thingking about._ " Renjun have a battle with his mind.

—————————————————————————

It's already lunch time and Renjun still sad so Donghyuck decide to make Renjun come with him to cafetaria.

"Renjun, come on you need to join me now." Donghyuck give a begged eyes.

"But.." Donghyuck directly cut him.

"No! There's no excuses."

"Ugh. Fine." Says Renjun.

As you can see it is the first time Renjun went to cafetaria. Renjun always come early to school and went home a little bit late than other student.

That's all because he don't want people to know his presence.

But he decide to come with Donghyuck to get rid Jaemin from his mind.

_Jaemin pov_

Jaemin smile really wide when he get to the car. He still remember Renjun call him 'Jaeminnie'.

" _I will go to public with Renjun. I'm not gonna afraid talk to him in public now._ " Think Jaemin.

His manager who see Jaemin smile can read him and say. "Jaemin remember what I say yesterday or else you want to ruin your career."

Suddenly Jaemin smile was gone and replace with hatred.

He still don't want to ruin his career but he's in love with Renjun.

Jaemin just walk slowly to class and still in dilemma. Should he say everything to Renjun and make Renjun understand or just stay silent and keep hurting himself.

He don't even know if Renjun like him or not. What if he already sacrifice anything and in the end he lose Renjun and his career.

Jaemin went to the class with a flat face and pass Renjun. And suddenly Renjun says good morning to him.

" _What the fuck, why did he say good morning to me. What should I do now._ " Think Jaemin.

Jaemin just follow his mind and decide to only look at Renjun a little bit after that he pass Renjun and went to his seat.

" _I'm so stupid. What should I do. Ok, I will just explain everything to Renjun in lunch. I don't care if he hates me or not._ " Think Jaemin.

Jaemin can't wait until lunch cause he feel that Renjun really sad now.

Bell are ringing and it means lunch break already start.

Jaemin wait until all the student gone and will invite Renjun to have a lunch with him.

But the world not on his side because he see that Renjun walk out from class with his friends.

Jaemin punch the table because he's really furstated now. "What should I do now."

_Normal pov_

Renjun think went to cafetaria with his friends is not that bad.

He can see that Donghyuck always bullying Mark and that's makes him laugh.

When they arrive at class Donghyuck try to open the conversation.

"It's fun right, Jun?" Ask Donghyuck.

"Yeah, it's fun when you bully your own boyfriends." Renjun says it while laughing.

Donghyuck who see it join him to laugh.

And the laugh stop when Donghyuck say this. "So Renjun can you explain to me?"

Renjun know what his friends mean but he act like he didn't. "What do you mean Hyuck?"

"Renjun, I know you know what I mean. It's okay if you still didn't want to talk about it. You just need to know that I always here for you, okay."

"Hyuck, I'm really sorry. I will tell you everything when we get home. Can you stay at my place for tonight?" Ask Renjun.

"What? Yes ofc! We can have a pajama's party this night." Donghyuck really exited now.

"Stop being such a girl, Hyuck." Says Renjun.

"You never stop to mock me. But that's okay this is the Renjun I love." Donghyuck open his arms and wait for Renjun to hug him.

Renjun just start to play with his phone.

"Fuck you Jun". Says Donghyuck. "Love you more." Renjun say it while laugh.

Jaemin who see that Renjun didn't sad again and laughing with his friends now just smile. "At least he didn't sad again."

The bell ringing again means the school already ended. Renjun just stay a little bit longer with Donghyuck because they're about to sleep at Renjun house this night.

Donghyuck already understand that his friends always do it. But almost all the time he went home with his boyfriend.

They both wait untill the school not really crowded and they decide to get out from class.

Suddenly Jaemin stand up from his chair and hold Renjun wirst. "Wait Injun." Says Jaemin.

Renjun feel shocked because the whole day Jaemin just act like he didn't know Huang Renjun but suddenly he's like this.

Donghyuck who feel that Renjun face become sad take the inniative. He ward Jaemin hands from Renjun wirst and say. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk with Renjun." Says Jaemin.

Renjun just keep silent.

"He doesn't want to talk with you. So fuck off." After that Donghyuck drag Renjun to follow him and they walk to Renjun home.

Jaemin punch the desk again because he's frustated now. So he decide to went to his manager car and keep silent until he get to dorm.

Same with Renjun. He just keep silent and Donghyuck didn't talk anything to Renjun, because he know that Renjun will tell him evertyhing when he's ready. The only thing Donghyuck need to do just wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this <3 <3 <3
> 
> Lately I don't know if I want to continue this fic or not. Because I just feel really little when I read another fic which is literrally more great than this. And the fact that I have problems in my real life too. So from now on I didn't promise that I will update it everyday like this.


	7. Our little reconcilation

Nct Dream just make their first comeback after their debut.

This comeback with their 2nd mini album are more succesfull than their debut.

Their comeback with summer song "We Young" make the summer become more hotter than ever.

Unforunately because this comeback was a huge success, four of them can't attend school like before. They can only come to school like third or twice a week.

And that's make his situation with Renjun become worse. He can't talk to Renjun in front of people, but if it's only the two of them Renjun will always avoid him.

Plus the fact that his friends always beside him and when he have an eye contact with Renjun friends, it will always end with Renjun's friend always glare at him.

So almost 2 weeks Jaemin can only see Renjun twice and third for a week. It makes Jaemin frustated and makes him do a lot of little mistake in his practice or in his performance.

"Jaemin if you're still not gonna focus, I'm going to make you clean all this room after we practice." Jaemin dancer teacher already mad because Jaemin still keep loosing focus on his practice.

"I'm sorry , sir. I will try to be more focus from now on." Jaemin make an apologize.

Their practice already end. They are all really tired because they need to work hard twice than before because this comeback was really succesfull.

"Sometimes I regret to pick this path." Says Jeno while panting.

"But we can't make our fans become disappointed." Jisung add him.

"But Jaemin hyung, you can tell us everything okay. You promise there will be no secret between four of us." Chenle try to open the topic.

"Yes Jaemin, you look like have a lot of things in your head. You know that we are always here with you." The leader Jeno try to get into his character.

"Uhmm.. actually I.." Jaemin try to speak up.

Jisung decide to open his mouth. "It's okay Jaemin hyung take it slowly."

"It's gonna be really long guys." Warn Jaemin.

"It's okay hyung." Jisung give him the sweetest smile.

"You know I moved to another school right."

Chenle answer him. " Yes, that make all of us sad."

"Well, I might have been falling in love in my new school."

"OMG! HYUNG! I'm really happy for you, you found the love of your life." Chenle dolphin voice actived.

"Wait Jaemin, you know we can..." Jeno try not to kill the mood.

"Yeah, I know Jeno. That's why I'm in dilemma now. I don't want to ruin my career and all of your career." Say Jaemin.

"Hyung I know it sound rude, but did he even love you? What if after you sacrifice everything than it turn outs he didn't even love you." Jisung just really care for his hyung.

"That's what I'm thingking Jisung. Did he even worth for me to sacrifice everything. But I can't get him out of my head. If it's keep like this it will affect my career too."

This is only their little secret that Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung are gay and Jeno is asexual.

"You know Jaemin, just follow your heart. We will always support for whatever your choice is. If you decide to sacrifice your career and it affect all of us it really doesn't matter, well at least for me. Just don't regret everything." Jeno wise words make Jaemin become more comfort now.

"Oh I just remember hyung, my father just make a new vr game close to here. At first I want to invite all of you to went there. But why don't you invite your crush and found out if he loves you back or not." Chenle give a really great idea.

"Wow, why you still here when you're that rich Zhong Chenle." Say Jisung.

"Shut up Jisung!" Chenle warn him.

Jaemin take everyone attention and say. "Actually that was a great idea. Chenle can you tell your father to prepare a private part for me? Because I still don't want media to find out."

"Leave it to me hyung!" Chenle give him a wink.

It's already their three weeks and in this weekends they can have a break. Jaemin try to use that break to invite Renjun on a date.

Actually the hardest part was to talk to him. He already try to text him but it turn out Renjun didn't reply to it.

It's friday and the class already ended. And now Renjun was left alone without his friends turn out the god was blessing him now.

He didn't take any time and directly went to Renjun desk before Renjun run away from him.

"Hey Injun." Jaemin give him a really bright smile.

Renjun just take a little glance and get his backpack to get out from class.

Jaemin grab Renjun tiny wrist. "Wait Injun, I want to explain everything."

"I don't need any explain." Renjun try to maintain his flat expression.

"Please Injun, just hear me out this time." Jaemin eyes become watery now.

Renjun feel bad for him. "Okay, just this once."

"Yes, just this once." Jaemin face become more happier. It feels like it was the happiest moment in his life.

"Now, explain." Tell Renjun.

Jaemin explain everything from him, like his company didn't want him to make any friends in here because of his bully scandal and many other things.

Actually that explains everything why Jaemin only talk to Renjun when there's only two of them.

And Renjun try to understand Jaemin and forgive him.

"So you already forgive me Injunnie?" Ask Jaemin.

"Yes, but you can always tell this from the start. I will understand it, Jaeminnie." Tell Renjun but now with the smile on his face.

"It's cute." Say Jaemin.

Renjun confused. "What cute?"

"When you call me Jaeminnie and your smile." The smile still in Jaemin face.

Renjun face become a little bit of red.

Jaemin try to do his plan now. "Anyways Injun, I'm free this saturday. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"A d-date?" Renjun face become really red now.

"Yes, it's okay if you didn't want or busy."

Renjun still in shock but he barely answer it. "Actually I'm free and yes I want."

"Good, I will pick you up in your home tomorrow." Jaemin give his best smile.

Jaemin already offer him a walk to home but Renjun didn't take his offer.

Renjun walk home with his bestfriend Donghyuck. Renjun think maybe it is the time for him to explain everything to his bestfriends.

"Hyuck, can we stop at our fav cafe? I have something to tell you."

Donghyuck read his bestfriends face and it looks like his face not sad like before so he's really glad now. "Ofc Jun, anything for my bestie."

They stop at their fav cafe and order two of milkshake. This is usually the best moment in Renjun life but after Jaemin come into his life his best moment was when he's with Jaemin.

"Now, open up."

"Uhmm.. actually I want to confess something." Say Renjun.

"Jun, you know I have mark right."

"Shut up Hyuck. I mean I want to confess that I love someone."

Donghyuck in shock. "No way! Huang Renjun in love? Who's this lucky guy?"

"Tone down your volume, Hyuck! And the guy was Na Jaemin." Renjun face become brighter.

"Wait, do you mean Na Jaemin the idol?"

Renjun smile become more wide. "Yes."

Donghyuck face become more concern. "Renjun I don't want to kill the mood. But you know the consequence for dating an idol, right?"

And now Renjun bright smile disappear and replace with the understand smile. "Yes Hyuck, thank you for concern of me."

"You know Jun, I will always support whatever things you do! And I hope Jaemin will feel the same towards you."

"Thank you, Hyuck. And actually Jaemin ask me to went on date with him this saturday." Renjun bright smile comeback.

"Woaaah Junnie! I'm rellly happy for you. Let me sleep in your house now to preapre your first date." Donghyuck become exited now.

"Aww Hyuck, I'm about to ask you that but you read my mind. And thank you, you're my bestfriends." Renjun went to Donghyuck and hug him.

"Ofc, I will always be your bestest friend." Say Donghyuck and hug him back.

Donghyuck end up staying in Renjun home.

Both Renjun and Jaemin can't sleep well because they're too exited for their first date tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here the is the update <3 <3 <3 I will try my best to make my fic become better~
> 
> Actually this is getting to the climax maybe this fic will end in ch 10 or more


	8. Our little date

"Renjun! Wake up." Donghyuck voice already loud in the morning. It's still 7 AM and Donghyuck already wake him up. Unfortunately Renjun still a sleep.

Renjun have a really long night yesterday. He and Donghyuck have a really long conversation about Jaemin and him. Donghyuck want to Renjun tell him everything from the first he meet Jaemin until how can Jaemin invite him to a date.

Renjun exitedly tell Donghyuck everything, he tell how Jaemin always treat him really good. Until the reason why Jaemin didn't want to talk to him when there's a lot of people, and Renjun try to convince Donghyuck to understand Jaemin too. Donghyuck can't warn him or try to separate them because Donghyuck think that Jaemin already means a lot to Renjun life.

But Donghyuck already told Renjun that if Jaemin hurt him Donghyuck will not support them again. And Renjun really happy that he have a friends like Donghyuck. When he first come to middle school there's no one who want to talk to him because Renjun can't really speak korea back then but Donghyuck happily approach Renjun and say that he will help Renjun with his korean.

"Renjun! Wake up! You don't want to be late in your first date!" Donghyuck voice once again echoing in Renjun home. Unfortunately his parents are in business trip now so there's only two of them in this house.

"Hyuck I already wake up! Stop it your voice really annoying." Renjun get annoyed here.

"You're welcome, and now take a bath after that I will make over you." Renjun quickly went to the bathroom.

"And Jun, please be hurry. We only have 3 hours for your make over." Add Donghyuck.

Meanwhile in Jaemin dorm.

"Hyungg you need to prepare now for your date later. You only have three hours." Remind Chenle who was watching morning cartoon with Jisung.

Jaemin who eat his cereal make it fast and run to the bathroom. He still can't believe that he and Renjun will go on date today, it will his best day ever.

When he go out from the bathroom the three of his member already wait him and they say they want to help Jaemin to prepare for his date later. With that Jaemin try to devide the works.

"Ok Chenle, did you already book the place? That's the most important thinngs." Ask Jaemin.

"Don't worry hyung, everythig already under control." Answer Chenle.

"And Jisung help me pick my outfit because you're the most fashionable among the four of us." Say Jaemin. "Yes, sir." Jisung quickly went to Jaemin closet and pick the best outfit for his hyung.

"Me?" Ask Jeno. "For you, just don't tell manager hyung." Say Jaemin.

"Since when I become the mood killer." Say Jeno. "Since you born hyung." Add Jisung. And they quickly help Jaemin in everyhting to make his first date with Renjun become memorable.

"Don't ever follow me or stalk me, all of you." Add Jaemin in the end before he went to pick up Renjun from his home.

"Wow he read our mind." Say Jisung.

"Guess our break day will be boring like usual." Add Chenle. Chenle and Jisung quickly went to watch their morning cartoon and Jeno join them because he don't know what he should do now.

In Renjun house it really become a mess. There's a lot of clothes in the floor, bed and everywhere.

"How do I look Hyuck?" Ask Renjun.

"I'm sure Jaemin will falling more deeper when he look at you now." Say Donghyuck and that's make Renjun face become red.

There's a bell ringing it means that Jaemin already arrive. "Hyuck he already arrive." Renjun in panick now.

Donghyuck try to calm him down. "Jun you already look really beautiful now. So go now and meet your prince."

After he already calmed down he quickly went to the front door and meet Jaemin.

Renjun open the door and he look Jaemin in there. "Hi." Renjun quickly scan Jaemin and he look really handsome and simple. Jaemin use a simple white shirt and a black pants. He still look really handsome even in his simple clothes.

"Hi Injunnie." Reply Jaemin. And now it's Jaemin time to scan Renjun outfit. Renjun look really cute today. His light blue shirt and he use a white t-shirt insde it, his black plants make him look more cute too. (I use the outfit they use in the 00 liners video.)

They both look amazed by each other outfit. Jaemin take iniative to hold Renjun hand and went to his car. Renjun just let Jaemin do whatever he want.

Jaemin quickly open the door for Renjun like a gentlemen. Renjun just went into the car and Jaemin close it for him. Jaemin really want to impress Renjun today.

After both of them already in the car Jaemin quickly put on Renjun a seatbelt it makes their face really close now. After that Jaemin turn on his car and they went to eat breakfeast first.

Both of them can't stop smiling. "Where will we go Jaemin?" Ask Renjun. "Just leave it to me, I will make our date become memorable." Answer Jaemin while give his best smile.

Jaemin park his car in the parking and they walk to the cafe. The cafe and vr place are not far so they can walk. Jaemin already book a private place in the cafe and he use a disguise when both of them are in the crown place. Jaemin already say sorry and Renjun understand him.

Jaemin still stay in his gentleman character and help Renjun to sit on his chair.

"What do you want Injun?" Ask Jaemin while look at the menu.

Renjun who still look at the menu answer. "Just order the same thing with you." It's Renjun first time in this cafe so he didn't know what's good in this cafe, so he decide just have the same things with Jaemin.

 _"Ugh I'm so nervous, hope he didn't realize it."_ Think Renjun.

They talk about a lot of things in the cafe. And Jaemin show his student card to Renjun, he look really fine in that student card. It's really different with Renjun because he still remember when he take the picture it was when he still new in korea so he feel really akward in his picture.

And they talk about their family too. Renjun just know that Jaemin didn't have a parents and he was raised by his grandmother. And Renjun tell about his busy family who always work and the reason why he come to korea was because his father works.

They didn't stop to talk until their food already come. Jaemin order two waffle and two vanilla milkshake. Actually Renjun like vanilla milkshake so he glade that they have the same taste.

They are silently eat their food. Renjun try the waffle and say. "Woah this cafe really good."

"I usually went here with my member when we have a break." Say Jaemin.

And now Renjun feel guilty again. "Sorry, it should be you hang out with your member in your breaks, but you end up with me."

Jaemin hold Renjun hand. "Hey, I always want to spent my break with you from now on. I already meet my members everyday. I kinda tired of them."

That make Renjun laugh and Jaemin glad. They continue their eat.

Renjun happily eat his waffle and he didn't realize he have a whip cream in his mouth. Jaemin who look it feel that Renjun really cute and he reach out his hand to wipe it with his finger. Renjun face become red because of Jaemin sweetness.

After they already finish their food they directly went to the vr game. But there's this plushie store that not crown and Jaemin decide to drag Renjun to that store.

There's a lot of cute plushie in this store. Renjun see a moomin plushie but he remember he already have a lot of that in his bedroom.

Jaemin who see it say. "Just take it if you want Injunnie, I will buy it for you."

"It's okay Jaemin, I already have too much in my bedroom." Answer Renjun. "Did you already found a plushie you want?' And now Renjun the one who ask.

Jaemin quickly show his hamster plushie. "It's cute right?"

"It's really cute Jaemin."

Jaemin suddenly drag Renjun to take a picture in the couch with a lot of plushie in there. Jaemin quickly ask one of the employee to take a picture of both of them.

Renjun who see the picture say. "Woah it's really cute."

Jaemin add him. "Which one, the plushie or me?"

Renjun shocked and his face become red again. "O-ofcourse the plushie."

They went to the chasier to pay for Jaemin plushie. Renjun just quietly follow him.

While they pay the chasier say. "You really look cute together." Renjun shocked again he want to say that they're not together but suddenly Jaemin put his arm around Renjun waist. "Thank you." Jaemin give the chasier more tips.

Their walk to vr game filled with Jaemin keep flirting with Renjun and Renjun keep didn't reply it eventhough his face already become really red, and they holding hand too.

They arrive at Chenle vr place and directly went to the private room that already booked. Jaemin and Renjun given a cat mask and make both of them really cute.

" _Ugh. He is so cute with cat mask._ " Think Jaemin.

They start their game with a usual game like ninja fruit. They laugh a lot and very competitive in this game. And they make a bet the one who win can ask one wish to the one who lose.

The game ended with Jaemin the winner and Renjun still can't take it that Jaemin is the winner. They didn't realize it's already evening, they really have a great time while playing the game.

"Did you already finish Injun?" Ask Jaemin. "Yes, let's go." Answer Renjun.

But suddenly Jaemin drag Renjun and make them take a selfie together with still their cat mask on. "Woah you look really cute in this pict." Say Jaemin while look at their selfie.

"T-thank you, you look cute too." Say Renjun shyly.

Jaemin reach Renjun hand and hold it while say. "Come on, we still have one more place to visit."

"There still more?" Ask Renjun. "Yes Injunnie." Jaemin give him his biggest smile.

They went to Jaemin car and drive to the last place. They drive for almost 30 minutes and they already arrive at the last place.

"You already take me to your hiding place, so here is it my hiding place." Say Jaemin.

It was a high place where they can clearly see the whole city down them. It look really pretty with the night light of the city. "Woah, your hiding place was more beautiful than mine."

"I usually went here when I was a child. My grandmother place was close to here before she move. This place always be my runaway when I'm sad about anything." Explain Jaemin.

Renjun feel sadness in Jaemin eyes so he decide to move closer to Jaemin and place his hand on Jaemin backs, Renjun slowly make Jaemin didn't sad again. Jaemin who feel it can smile now.

They sit beside each other while looking at the city who look really beautiful here. Jaemin come to his car and take a blanket in there, he know it will be really cold in here at night. He put blanket around Renjun but Renjun insist that they use it together.

Jaemin put his arm on Renjun waist and Renjun put his head on Jaemin shoulder.

They enjoy this silent moment, they don't need to speak to understand each other.

After a long time they start to talk about their friends, Renjun tell him that Donghyuck was really loud and his cool boyfriend Mark. And Jaemin tell him about his 3 member that Jisung is a trouble maker, chenle is a dolphin and Jeno is the quite one. They think that their friends need to hang out sometimes.

They keep talk until suddenly there a firework and Renjun suddenly become really happy. "It's usually there a firework?" Ask Renjun while looking at firework.

"Yes, this is my favorite part." Answer Jaemin and look at Renjun face.

Jaemin keep staring at Renjun face, Renjun feel it and look back at Jaemin. Suddenly Renjun feel the time has stop and same as Jaemin. They keep staring at each other, it feels like the other day. And Jaemin slowly move his face closer to Renjun face. Like usual Renjun shut his eyes and wait.

The lips find each other. It's not a little peck like the other day. This kiss was more longer than before. They kiss with firework in the background.

Renjun cut their kiss because he out of breath. After they cute their kiss they both smile to each other. Jaemin still not ready to make Renjun his boyfriend but he know that Renjun is love him back. Same with Renjun, he didn't want to rush everything but he know that Jaemin love him too.

After that Jaemin drive Renjun back to home. They stand in front of Renjun house.

"Thank you Jaemin, this was my best date." Say Renjun while smiling.

"You're welcome Injunnie, I'm glad that you're having fine." Reply Jaemin with a smile too.

"Then, I will come inside." Say Renjun. "Yes." Jaemin kindly answer it.

Suddenly Renjun kiss Jaemin cheek and run to his house. His heart beat really fast and his face was really red but he is smile really wide. On the other hand Jaemin is touch his cheek and smile really wide. After that sweet moment Jaemin drive his car to his dorm.


	9. Our tears

Renjun wake up early today, he want to make a lunchbox for Jaemin and invite him to eat lunch together later.

“ _Hope he will like my lunchbox.”_ Pray Renjun.

Renjun went to school with a smile on his face, like always he come really early today and not a lot of student in here. Renjun realize all of student stare at him evethough there are only six or seven student in the hall.

He didn’t really care about it and just quickly walk to his class.

It’s become more weird, every people who come to class always look at him and whisper something. He didn’t know that he do anything stupid that make a lot of people notice his presence now.

And like the usual, Renjun he didn’t really care about people eventhough it feel uncomfortable. He will just ask Donghyuck what’s happening.

He just playing his phone and act like nothing happened and not all people look at him. He only have invite Jaemin to their lunch later.

And Donghyuck come, Donghyuck quickly sit in his chair beside Renjun with a worry face.

“Hey Hyuck, what’s wrong with people? Why they are all stare at me?” Ask Renjun with really no clue in his face.

“You didn’t read news or sns?” Ask Donghyuck back.

Renjun just shake his head. “You know I don’t have sns and never read news unless its about painting.”

Donghyuck sigh now. “I know you will not know this, I already want to tell you last night but I don’t want you to freak out after your date.”

“Hurry Hyuck, you make me more curious.”

“Listen, it’s gonna be really long and will make you panick. Should we just went to rooftop and skip the first class?” Ask Donghyuck.

“It is that bad?”

Donghyuck look into Renjun eyes to convince him. “Yes, it is that bad.”

So both of them went to the rooftop. Actually half of Renjun really curious about this but part of his heart didn’t ready to know about this information.

Now they already arrive at rooftop Donghyuck make Renjun sit in front of him.

“Do you ready Jun?” Ask Donghyuck. “Yes, I need to know what’s happening.” Answer Renjun.

“Uhm okay, last night I saw a trending topic in sns it’s about a dating scandal of an Idol.” Renjun shocked after heard it.

“ _It can be about me and Jaemin right.”_ Think Renjun.

“And it’s not only about a usual dating scandal, this idol is date with a guy and people think that this idol is gay. That idol is Jaemin.” Hyuck hold Renjun hand quickly to make him not freak out.

“What? How can people know? Jaemin already use a disguise and we always come to private place.”

“I don’t know Renjun, there’s people who leak that you and Jaemin kiss in this cliff or something. I can’t even believe it how can they found you.” Hyuck try to calm Renjun by put his arm around Renjun back.

“What should I do now Hyuck?” Renjun already in tears. Suddenly he didn’t want to live again. A lot of people will only hate him from now on. He even though that a lot of people will try to get rid of him. And the most important things, will Jaemin accept this. Jaemin care  al lot about his career and Renjun think he already destroy Jaemin career.

Donghyuck quickly hug Renjun to calm him and Renjun can only cry in Donghyuck shoulder.

After Renjun a little bit calmed down they join the second class. There’s more a lot of people stare at him. And a lot of girl even say that Renjun is a whore who destroy Jaemin.

Renjun can only look down and shut his ears and act like he didn’t hear it. And Donghyuck only can keep support Renjun, sometimes Donhyuck with glare at that girl who mock Renjun and make that girl stop.

Meanwhile Jaemin who already know it since he wake up just can sit lifeless in his bed. All of the three member already beside him to supoort Jaemin.

“Hyung it’s okay, we can do this together.” Chenle try to cheer Jaemin.

“Yes hyung, we will always stay by your side.” It’s Jisung that try to cheer Jaemin.

Jeno just keep silent and wait for what the company will say. He already think that if the company will fire Jaemin then he will out too.

Suddenly the manager hyung come to Jaemin bedroom. The four of them just watch and wait what will their manager say.

“Ok we just finsih the meeting. And they will not fire you Jaemin.” Say the manager.

“Oh thank god.” Say Jeno.

“But there’s one conditon. You will never meet that boy again, we will not move you to another school again. And the last you need to have a dating scandal witih a girl to make people think that you’re not gay.” Say the manager.

The three of them angry. “How can you force him to date with a girl when he literally gay. Can you all just accept it.” Say Jisung.

“ _I sould have bough this company from the start._ ” Think Chenle.

The three of them keep complaining until Jaemin open his mouth. “I will do it.”

“What? You can’t force yourself to date someone Jaemin.” It’s Jeno who say it.

“I can and I will do it Jeno.” Say Jaemin.

“Hyung, you don’t need to do it just for us. We only want you to be happy hyung.” Chenle convinvce Jaemin again.

“Chenle, I will do it.”

After hear it manager quickly went to their company and prepare what girl should have a dating scandal with Jaemin.

After that Jaemin tears suddenly fall down. He just feel the happiest day on his life last night and now he need to feel the saddest moment in his life. He don’t know how would Renjun feel after hear Jaemin date scandal later.

Jisung, Chenle and Jeno who see Jaemin tears qucikly hug him and try to convince that the three of them will support whatever path Jaemin choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think this fic will have more than 10 chapters, and the next two chapter will be really angst <3 <3 <3


	10. Our sorrow

Jaemin wake up early because his company told him to do it. They say today he will have a meeting with his manager and other to do this dating scandal. And they say Jaemin will meet his ‘lover’ in this meeting too. He still didn’t know if this a great choice or not, he didn’t care about his career again Jaemin just care about the career of other members.

Jaemin quickly use his uniform and went to his company with his manager hyung, left all the members who still sleep.

Jaemin arrive at the meeting room and wait a little bit until the CEO and other people come with a girl which looks really annoying in Jaemin eyes. This girl keep playing with his hair and always look at Jaemin with flirty eyes. Jaemin didn’t know if the company already told this girl that it’s only acting and Jaemin is gay or not. Jaemin will surely tell the girl later.

“Oke Jaemin, this is your lover from now on.” Say the CEO.

“Fake lover.” Add Jaemin with a disgust face.

“I don’t care, you just need to be lover in public.” Say the CEO again

“And she will come to your school, so you need to pretend in school too.”Add the CEO.

Jaemin shocked, he didn’t say that she will be in the same school with Jaemin. He think what if Renjun see him and this annoying girl, Renjun will be really hurt. “You didn’t say that she will come to my school.” Say Jaemin with an angry face.

“We need to become more realistic, you already accept this Jaemin.” Say his manager.

“ _I didn’t accept this, but what’s the point of resist. In the end I will always need to do whatever you all say._ ” Think Jaemin.

Jaemin went to school with this girl with his manager drive them. As they arrive this girl keep clingy to Jaemin. Jaemin already told the girl that he’s gay but this girl say that she can make Jaemin become straight again and make Jaemin more hate her.

This girl keep holding Jaemin hand and Jaemin keep release it. They arrive at the class and fortunately that Renjun not in the class but his friends already in class. And then the class already start but Renjun still not in class.

Jaemin really worry, he want to know what’s happen to Renjun. Jaemin really want to ask to his friends but this girl say he will tell Jaemin’s company if Jaemin come near to Renjun.

Jaemin already try to text Renjun secretly but Renjun already block him.

Meanwhile in Renjun side. Renjun is sick today he already told Donghyuck to tell the teacher. Actually Donghyuck want to skip school and look after him but Renjun reject it and say he don’t need to be nursed.

Renjun head feel really dizzy because he still think that he is the one who will destroy Jaemin career. He even already block and throw everything about Jaemin. He will get out from Jaemin life, he didn’t care if it’s make him hurt at least Jaemin can be happy. He didn’t realize that the only thing that can make Jaemin happy was Renjun himself.

Donghyuck feel really angry now, suddenly Jaemin come with a girl beside him. Actually Donghyuck already think a plan to make both of them can be together but Jaemin destroy everything. Donghyuck now hate Jaemin but part of him want to know why Jaemin do that, why Jaemin want to date with this girl. From only his face Donghyuck know that Jaemin annoyed by this girl. If Jaemin did this just because of his career, then it means he pick his career and not pick Renjun.

The school ended with Jaemin who’s worry about Renjun and Donghyuck who’s hating Jaemin.

Donghyuck went to Renjun house with Mark.

“I really hate Jaemin.” Say Donghyuck

“You can say that Hyuck, he must have a reason why he did this dating scandal.” Donghyuck already told him about everything. Even the thing about Renjun and Jaemin.

The dating scandal between Jaemin and Oh Garim already become a hot news since the evening when this girl keep clingy to Jaemin. Oh Garim is a rookie model but she already become a model of a lot of brand product, so you can say that she is a sucessful rookie model.

This is why his company think that a dating scandal between them will make both of them become more popular.

Actually a lot of Jaemin fans didn’t like this dating scandal because Jaemin face in a lot of pic with this girl look really annoyed. When people asked if they really dating Jaemin just keep silent but this girl who keep saying that they’re dating.

“If he really love Renjun, he must didn’t think about his career Mark.” Say Donghyuck.

“Hyuck, he is in a group. If he choose Renjun then what about his other member? He can’t abandon his group easily like that.” Mark try to be wise.

Hyuck just realize it. “Ugh why you’re right, I want to hate him.” Hyuck just pout.

Mark can only smile with his boyfriend act. They both holding hand and keep walking to Renjun house. They stop by at a convenience store close to Renjun house to buy some food and fruit for Renjun.

They already arrive in front of Renjun house. Donghyuck look at mark. “How I explain it to Renjun? I don’t want him to get more sick.”

Mark hold Donghyuck arm. “I know it will be really hurt for Renjun but Renjun deserve to know it, and he need to know it from you his bestfriends instead he know it from the news.”

They both went to Renjun bedroom and see Renjun still sleep. When Donghyuck touch Renjun forehead it’s really hot. And suddenly Renjun wake up.

“You already wake up Jun? You need to eat now.” Say Donghyuck while prepare to feed Renjun.

“I can eat by myself Hyuck and my fever already down.” Say Renjun while eat reject Donghyuck offer to feed him.

Both of them just look at Renjun eat his food. “What’s wrong?” Ask Renjun to both of them.

“H-huh? Nothing.” Say Donghyuck while look at Mark.

“Actually we have something to tell you Renjun.” Say Mark.

“What is it? Just tell me.” Say Renjun while still eat his food.

“It’s about Jaemin.” Suddenly Renjun drop his spoon and look at both of them.

“Hyuck, you can tell him now.” Say Mark.

“Uhm.. Jaemin alredy date someone now. That someone was a girl. His name is Oh Garim. I didn’t know why he do it Jun. I really hate him now, how can he dumped you like that.” Explain Donghyuck.

“Oh? Thank god he already found someone.” Renjun asnwer really unexpected.

“Wait, you didn’t sad or angry Jun?” Ask Donghyuck again.

Suddenly Renjun eyes become watery. “Ofcourse it’s really hurt Hyuck, but I already told my self that I will come out from Jaemin life and let Jaemin become happy waithout me who almost destroy his life and his career.”

The unexpected answer come out from Renjun eyes who make Donghyuck tears fall down and quickly hug his bestfriends. Mark who’s there with this two bestfriends can only see how hurt Renjun is and Donghyuck become hurt too beacuse of hardness of Renjun.

Donghyuck decide he will sleep at Renjun place to make Renjun calm eventhough Renjun say that he is already okay and Mark come home.

“Now it’s only two of us, you don’t need to act that you already accept everything Jun. I know you really hurt, it’s your first love Renjun.” Say Donghyuck while looking at Renjun eyes.

Tears that he try really hard to hold suddenly fell down beacuse of his bestfriends words. “It’s fucking hurt Hyuck, I think everything will be beautiful when I first meet him. But it’s only nightmare now. The beautiful things we do in the past it feels like a beautiful dream now. I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I still can live now.”

Donghyuck who see his bestfriend can only hug him really tight. “Jun I always here with you. Me and Mark will always support you and do anything to make you happy and forget him.”

Donghyuck didn’t know if he ever can make Renjun forget about Jaemin if Renjun will see him everyday in school but he will do his best to make Renjun happy.

This night ended with more tears than yesterday.


	11. Our little drama

Renjun come to school like usual. Today people stare at him with not a disgusted look again but now with a sympathy look. Renjun know it must be because of Jaemin dating scandal with those model girl and people think Jaemin just playing with Renjun. Well maybe that’s true, until now Jaemin still not give any reason to Renjun, Renjun even unblock Jaemin number but it turn out Jaemin didn’t try to reach him.

Renjun quietly went to his class. Renjun didn’t usually come to his locker because before he went home he always prepare what book he should bring for tomorrow.

Not a long time his best friends Donghyuck come to class and directly sit beside Renjun. Donghyuck try to make a joke to make Renjun laugh, and it always works. That’s why Renjun really like to be friends with Donghyuck.

“Hey Jun, I think you need to smile a lot. I see a lot of boys look at you now.”

“What’s the point if he didn’t the one who look at me.” Suddenly Renjun reminded by this one boy who make him fall to this boy.

“Renjun…”

“It’s okay Hyuck. I already promise myself that I will try to get out from his life and forget him.”

“ _Eventhough it will be really hard._ ” Though Renjun.

Suddenly the class become really loud, it usually the sign that Jaemin will come and yes Jaemin come with this girl always try to lock his arm with Jaemin arms, which Jaemin always try to release it.

As soon as Jaemin arrive at his class Jaemin directly look at Renjun and Renjun look at Jaemin back. It didn’t last really long until Renjun just decide to keep have a conversation with Donghyuck. Jaemin who see it feel really hurt in his heart.

“ _He didn’t even want to see me again._ ” Think Jaemin. Well maybe this what he deserve. He didn’t think about Renjun when he accept this dating.

Jaemin walk pass Renjun with this girl and yet Renjun still didn’t want to look at him.

-0-

It’s already lunch time, Renjun really happy because Donghyuck say he and Mark will join Renjun to eat in his hiding spot which is the rooftop. But Donghyuck say that Renjun need to accompany him to cafeteria to buy a food for Donghyuck and Mark.

“Will Mark come join us to buy a food in the cafeteria too Hyuck?”

“I think he will not join us. He say he will just join us in the rooftop.” Mark is already third year which means he need to prepare for his college, that’s why Mark kinda busy if it compare to Donghyuck and Renjun which is still in their second year.

The walk to cafeteria fill with Renjun laugh and Donghyuck who always make a joke. Donghyuck really happy that his best friends Renjun didn’t think about other people who always stare at Renjun. He is happy that Renjun didn’t mind them.

Renjun and Donghyuck already choose the food and stand beside this boy to wait for them to pay. Suddenly the cafeteria become loud again and Renjun know it must be because of Jaemin.

Renjun and Donghyuck just finish pay when suddenly that two already stand in front of Renjun. “So this is the Huang Renjun what people talk about.” That girl give a disgusted look to Renjun.

Donghyuck who stand beside Renjun can’t take the way that girl look at Renjun. “Yeah, he is the greatest Huang Renjun, and what about it?”

Donghyuck give a death glare to that annoying girl. “I’m asking him, not you. Did your friends didn’t know how to speak so it must you who need to answer it.”

That girl answer make Donghyuck become really angry. Renjun try to stop Donghyuck when he almost want to do something to that girl.

Meanwhile Jaemin just keep silent and look at Renjun. Jaemin know if he do anything to defend Renjun that girl will tell it to his company and the company will have no mercy to him. So Jaemin just pick to keep silent. Renjun just stole a glance at Jaemin before he drag Donghyuck to get out of that situation before something happen.

“So you just can run away Huang Renjun.” That girl scream to insult Renjun, but Renjun didn’t buy it and keep walk forward.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Jaemin glare at that girl act childish.

That girl just smirk. “I just want to create a little bit drama.”

Jamein who hear it just annoyed and decide to find a place to sit. Now the only thing he need to do was ignore that girl all day.

“Why did you stop me Jun, I want to punch that girl face.”

“This is why I stop you. That girl is famous Hyuck, what if after you punch her she will sue you. I don’t want anything happen to you.” Renjun try to give an explanation.

Donghyuck now feel like a child, he should have think if Renjun didn’t stop him his life will become a mess now. “Thank you Jun.”

Renjun can smile now. “No problem Hyuck, this is what friends need to do, right?”

They both smile and happily went to the Renjun hiding spot.

When they arrive at rooftop Mark already there. “What did take you both really long? I almost wait for you all.”

Donghyuck quickly hug Mark. “Sorry Mark. There is a little bit drama.”

Mark look at both of them. “So you all didn’t want to spill the drama to me?”

Donghyuck look at Renjun and wait for Renjun to give a permission to him. “Just tell him Hyuck.”

Renjun know Donghyuck must be tell everything to Mark. Renjun already think Mark as his hyung so he didn’t mind if Mark know about it.

“So the witch girl try to mock an insult Renjun. If I was not there that girl must have been make fun of Renjun in front of a lot of people.” Donghyuck feel really proud when he tell it to Mark.

“Yeah, and if I didn’t there you will punch that girl and your life will be a mess.”

Mark just can laugh at his boyfriends act, Donghyuck sometimes can be really childish but he know it because he just want to protect his friends.

“But you’re okay right? I hope that girl didn’t make you sad Renjun.” Mark now worried about Renjun. He know Renjun must be really hurt because of that girl.

“I’m okay Mark hyung.” Renjun give him a smile.

The three of them decide to didn’t talk about that drama again and have a lunch with a lot of laugh.

-0-

Mark and Donghyuck already in front of him. “You sure didn’t want to join us? This arcade was really good Jun.” Mark and Donghyuck invite him to join their date to one of the arcade. Actually Renjun want to join them, but Renjun think lately they never have a time for just the two of them. Renjun think that he always become a burden to both of them but both of them quickly deny it and say that it’s fun to hang out with Renjun too.

“It’s okay Hyuck. You two need some time to just both of you. And I have something to do too.” Renjun lie to make them feel not guilty.

After both of them gone Renjun went to his locker. When he prepare the book he need for tomorrow suddenly he realize there is some memo on his locker. The memo contain some words.

“I will wait you in the garden. I have something to tell you.”

  * Jaemin



Renjun didn’t know should he went or not. But he didn’t want for Jaemin wait him all day.

“ _Maybe after this I can easily move on from him._ ” With that Renjun decide to meet Jaemin in the garden.

Renjun wait patiently, until the people come was not someone he was waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there any people who still like this fic or read this. And it's almost the climax so this fic will almost finish. Thank for everyone who still want to read this. I will try to improve my writing skill. <3 <3 <3


	12. Our regret

“ _Why I keep forgetting things.”_ Jaemin back to his class because he forget a notebook that he need for his quiz tomorrow. It feels like a déjà vu right. After Jaemin went to his class it turn outs his notebook not in class so he quickly went to his locker. Jaemin already told his manager that he will come home by himself to search for his notebook.

Jaemin already arrive at his locker and quickly grab the notebook that he need. When he want to went back home, Jaemin see that Renjun locker not really closed. Jaemin didn’t know why he move to that locker and open it, maybe because of his curiosity. When Jaemin open that locker he see some memo that say someone waiting for Renjun in school garden and when Jaemin sho who the sender he is shocked, it’s written his name on it. Suddenly he remember someone who will do this, so Jaemin quickly run to the school garden.

A few minutes before in Renjun side.

Renjun patiently wait for Jaemin. When suddenly someone appear and it’s not Na Jaemin.

“Nice to meet you Huang Renjun.” It turn out the one who appear was Oh Garim.

“Where is Jaemin?”

That girl just smirk at Renjun. “You think he want to meet you? You don’t know that he already disgusted by you and that’s why he pick me. You’re really stupid Renjun.”

Renjun really want to punch that girl face but he didn’t want to make things more worse so he decide just take a deep breath.

Renjun just stand and went to get out from here. But this girl stand in front of Renjun and didn’t let Renjun go.

“You want to run away again Renjun? After you almost destroy Jaemin life.”

That words really punch Renjun really hard. That’s the only things he didn’t want to hear from people. Renjun stop trying to get away and his eyes already in tears. He didn’t want to shoiw his weakness to this girl but he can’t help it.

That girl smirk become more bigger after see Renjun teary eyes. “So you already understand that you almost destroy Jaemin life? If I’m not there, Jaemin life will be a mess. And you’re the one who will be responsible.”

Renjun fall on his knee when he hear it. That girl pulled Renjun chin really hard so Renjun can face her. “You’re the worst problem in Jaemin’s life. You need to get out from his life if you want Jaemin to happy. You must die or gone Renjun.”

Renjun tears fall more and more. He think he really need to gone now. He only want make Jaemin happy.

“Never come near Jaemin or show your face around Jaemin.” That girl keep breaking down Renjun mental. And the only thing Renjun can do just cry.

That girl who see that Renjun can only cry really hate it. “Ugh. I hate weak people.” After say that she step on Renjun fingers. Renjun can only scream, he didn’t know what he should do now.

After that she kick Renjun stomach. Renjun tears falling down more and more, that’s make this girl wanting to do more. So she light up a cigarette and use it a little bit, after that she put the tip of the cigarette to Renjun palm. Renjun feel the burn in his palm and his scream getting more loud, so she decide to shut Renjun mouth with his palm. The last she pull out a folding knife.

“It will getting more fun Huang Renjun.” Renjun can’t hear it he still feel the burness in his palm. After she say that she feel some flash light.

“Who’s there?” When she turn around she didn’t see anyone. She didn’t care about that and turn her focus on Renjun weak body.

“A little scratch in your face will not make you ugly Renjun.” She looks like a pshyco with a smile and knife on her right arms.

Renjun didn’t care again whatever this girl do to him. The pain in his stomach and palm make him can’t think anything and his eyes become blurry.

Before the knife can touch Renjun face suddenly her right arms stopped by someone and it turn out it was Na Jaemin. Jaemin look at weak body of Renjun and make Jaemin really angry.

“What are you doing?!” Instead of panicked or scared this girl reply with a smirk and a smile.

“I just play with him a little bit Jaeminnie, you don’t need to be this no fun.”

“You bully him and you call it playing with him? You really sick. I’m going to call police.” Jaemin quickly call police with his phone.

Suddenly that girl get on his knee and pleaded. “Please Jaemin don’t call police, my career will destroyed.”

Jaemin just look disgusted by that girl and quickly call a police. That girl screamed and crying like crazy when the police arrive. The ambulance bring Renjun to hospital. Renjun was unconscious when Jaemin the ambulance arrive. Jaemin call his manager and tell everything and he ask permission if he can stay beside Renjun, Jaemin already prepare a plan if his manager say no but it turn out his manager say yes and promise that he will not tell the company.

Jaemin just patiently wait in hospital for Renjun to wake up. Jaemin didn’t know who he should call now, he want to call Renjun parents but he don’t know how to call it and he want to call his best friend too but same problem that he didn’t know his number. So he decide just call his member and his member are on their way to here.

Suddenly there a sound from Renjun bag, it was Renjun phone and written Hyuck on the screen. Jaemin decide to answer it.

“Jun?! Where are you?! It alredy really late and you didn’t text me and I already called you so many times. You make me worry Jun.” Donghyuck really worry now.

Jaemin who hear it shocked. “Hello? Is it Renjun friends?”

Donghyuck shocked too because it was not Renjun voice. “Ya! Who are you? Are you a thief? Why do you have Renjun phone?!”

“Can you calm down? I’m Jaemin.” Jaemin try to explain but he get cut again.

“How can you have Renjun phone?!”

“Can you just come to **** hospital? I will tell you everything when you arrive.”

Donghyuck shocked, why did his friends in hospital but he decide just do what Jaemin say. “Ok, I’m going now.”

The first one arrive was his three member. The moment they arrive Jisung and Chenle quickly hug Jaemin. “Hyung are you okay?” Chenle worried about Jaemin.

The three of them already know what’s happening by his manager.

“That girl didn’t do anything to you right Hyung?” It Jisung now who worried about Jaemin.

“I’m okay guys, Renjun the one who’s not okay.”

“Is he still unconscious?” Ask Jeno.

“Yes, the doctor say that girl kick Renjun stomach really hard and there is a burn on Renjun palm.”

When Jaemin try to explain suddenly the door open with Donghyuck who cry and his boyfriends. Donghyuck quickly stand beside Renjun unconscious body and hug him.

“What’s happen Jaemin? Can you explain to me now?” Donghyuck know it can’t be because of Jaemin and Mark already make him didn’t hate Jaemin again.

“I’m sorry, I should have come early and help before this all happen. I know you hate me more now.” Jaemin feel really guilty now, if he come more early this will not happen.

Jaemin explain everything until the knive part. Donghyuck shocked and quickly come near Jaemin. Mark already prepare if his boyfriends do anything bad to Jaemin, but it turn out Donghyck hug Jaemin.

“Thank you, if you not there Renjun will be worse than this. I am as his bestfriends feel really bad now, I can’t protect him.” Now Donghyuck tears fell down really hard. Jaemin and Mark try to calm Donghyuck.

Now the only thing they need to wait was Renjun to wake up.


	13. Our smile

Donghyuck ask Jaemin if he have can have time alone with Jaemin, Jaemin agree so they decide to come outside. They both awkwardly sit on the chair in the outside.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jaemin try to kill the akwardness.

“Do you love my bestfriends?”

“H-huh?”

“I know you must be confused now, I just don’t want if you give false hope to my bestfriends. It’s the first time he is in love with someone, I don’t want his first love to be really hurt.” Donghyuck start the conversation, he know it is rude but he only want the best for his bestfriends.

Jaemin shocked with Donghyuck speech. “Wait, Injun is in love with me?”

“You didn’t know? I though you both already confess with each other.”

Jaemin feels he is really stupid, he never confess his feeling to Renjun, Renjun must be think that Jaemin only play with him the whole time.

“I’m really sorry Donghyuck, I must have confess my feeling from the start. But yes I’m deeply in love with your friends. I’m already in love with him the moment I come into class and he is sleeping. His sleeping face make me love at first sight at Renjun. And then the fate make us meet again, at first I was afraid should I choose Renjun or my career but I remember it’s not only my career it’s also include the career of my members. So that’s why I decide to agree with this dating scandal and it turn out to be like this, I’m really sorry Donghyuck I make Renjun hurt.” Jaemin try to explain everything, he didn’t even tell this reason to everyone but he think he must tell this to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck look at Jaemin eyes and he only see regret and truth in there. “I know you’re a great person Jaemin, I’m sorry at first I judge you wrong I though you only want to play with my bestfriends. I shouldn’t act childish like that.”

“It’s okay Donghyuck.”

They both smile to each other.

“So, what’s your plan now Jaemin?”

Jaemin think, for now he only want together with Renjun until he heal mentally and physically. “I will stay by his side, and I will try to take a risk.”

“Jaemin I know this is stupid, but what about you talk with your member? I think they will have another idea and your members must be want the best for you too.”

Jaemin think it might be work, Jaemin always think to protect his members but he didn’t know that his member want to prtoect him too. “Thank you Donghyuck for your idea.”

After that they both come inside the room, and they showed by the three member and Mark already laugh with Renjun. And yes Renjun already wake up. Donghyuck immediately run to hug Renjun and cry and followed by Renjun cry too.

“Chenle try to make him laugh and you make him cry again Hyuck.” The oldest try to kill RenHyuck moment.

“Shut up Mark, I just really miss my best friends.” Renjun smile when he hear it.

Renjun reminded by someone who appear before he lost consciousness and try to search that person, he find it that person stand behind the others and both of their eyes meet. Donghyuck who see it quickly told all the people to come out except Jaemin. Jaemin must buy something for Donghyuck next time.

Jaemin stand beside Renjun and caress his hair. “You already feel okay Injun?”

Renjun give him a smile. “Thanks to you.”

“No Injunnie, I come really late. I should have come more earlier.”

“I’m really glad that you come Jaemin, if you didn’t come that girl must have been leave a scar in my face.”

Jaemin think that Renjun really an angel, he even forget all the things Jaemin did that hurt him. “I’m sorry Injun, for everything. I’m to coward to choose you.”

Renjun quickly hold Jaemin arm who caress his hair. “I know you have your reason Jaemin, I know you’re not a bad person.”

Jaemin who hear Renjun respon can’t stop smiling. “You’re really an angel, my angel.”

They both smile to each other. “ From now on I will not be a coward again and will take any risk just to be with you.”

“Thank you Jaeminnie, I will try my best too.” Jaemin kiss Renjun forehead.

Meanwhile outside the room. “I want to see too!” Donghyuck sulk because the maknae line which is Chenle and Jisung close him to see what happen insdie.

Jeno and Mark calmly talk about anything in the chair, for Chenle, Jisung and Donghyuck the three of them fight because they want to know what happen insdie.

“Woaa Jaemin kiss Renjun forehead!!” Chenle didn’t realize that he is screaming in hospital with his dolphin voice, Jisung need to close Chenle mouth and Donghyuck try not to scream too when he see it. For Jeno and Mark they both just laugh by the act of that three person.

Renjun and Jaemin who hear Chenle voice just laugh.

That night they decide that Jaemin will be the one who will take care of Renjun because both of Renjun parents still not arrive at Seoul.

“I will go now Jun, and Jaemin please take care of my friends.” Donghyuck say to both of them.

“Get well soon Renjun, and thank you Jaemin for taking care of Renjun.” It’s Mark who say it now.

“I will try explain to manager hyung, and Renjun I’m really sorry for what is happeing.” Jeno the wise one take the turn.

“Hyung I will miss you, and Renjun hyung after you healed come visit our dorm.” Chenle say it with a smile on his face and Renjun smile back to Chenle.

“Hyung don’t do anything to Renjun hyung.” That last message from Jisung make Renjun face become red and Jaemin try to kick Jisung which is not really true because he love his Jisung so much.

With that five of them gone and there’s only Jaemin and Renjun now.

“Injunnie just sleep now, you need a lot of rest.” Say Jaemin while caress Renjun cheek.

“Thank you Jaemin, for everything.” Renjun give his best smile.

“No problem Injunnie, I already promise I will always stay by your side from now on.”

With that Renjun sleep and Jaemin sleep after looking at Renjun sleep face for about 10 minutes.

-0-

The three members gather at living room.  “Okay kids, now we need to have a plan to make Jaemin can be happy with Renjun.” Jeno try to open the conversation.

“I think we should talk to the ceo, should we give them a thread that all of us will quit if he try to separate Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung?” Jisung try to give his idea.

“I think we should stop this meeting, I already have a really great idea that will work 100%.” Chenle the one who say it.

“What is it?” Both of Jeno and Jisung say it at the same time.

“Just wait and see.” Chenle give a smirk.

Both of them just pick to give their trust to Chenle and then the three of them went to their own bed to sleep.


	14. Our happy moment

“So what will we do now Chenle, you say you have a plan?” Jisung open the conversation. It’s still 8 in the morning and Chenle already woke Jisung and Jeno because he say he will start his plan today.

“First, we will do Jisung plan.”

“What? You say you have a plan.”

“I just need a little bit provocation.” Chenle smirk give a chills to Jeno and Jisung who see it.

“But your plan will make Jaemin and Renjun can be together?” Jeno decide to open his mouth.

“100% will success.” Chenle give his smirk again.

-0-

They already arrive at his company. Chenle already made an appointment with their CEO, now they need just to follow the plot.

“Why are you all need to meet me? And where is Jaemin?’ Their CEO open the conversation.

Jeno as the oldest try to explain the situation. “So you already know about that girl who almost kill Jaemin and Renjun right?”

“Yes, I already read that in news. I’m sorry okay, I will try to find a new girl.”

Jisung who hear it feel his temper up. “I think you will make Jaemin free and pick whatever he want to date.”

“Huh? How do you think like that? I will hit him up with another girl, I just need a week to find a girl.”

Jisung and Jeno already filled with anger but Chenle take it really relaxed.

“I will quit if you didn’t let Jaemin date whoever he want, not just me but all of us.”

They didn’t get the repsond they want, their CEO just laugh. “You all really funny, you already have a slave contact with me. Even if you bring a lawyer I still can win you stupid.”

Chenle still seem relaxed and decide to open his mouth. “So you didn’t care if the next girl really can make Jaemin die?”

“Why would I care, if he die I will just replace him.”

After that Chenle, Jisung and Jeno come out from his CEO office and went back to their dorm.

“I can’t believe that stupid old man, he really didn’t care about us. He only care about the money we make.” Jisung already filled with anger now.

Jeno who see Chenle who’s really relaxed feel something odd. “Chenle, usually you will be very angry now. Why did you feel really relaxed now?”

Chenle just smile. “Actually this is just like what I expected.”

“What do you mean? Can you just spill your plan now? I get really confused now.” Jisung still angry and annoyed.

“Take it easy Jisung, okay so here’s the plan. I already record the things he say, and I will share it to public.”

Jeno shocked. “But didn’t that make our company will have a bad reputation? It will make our company bankrupt Chenle.”

“Don’t cut me Jeno Hyung, I’m still not done yet. Ofcourse we will not bankrupt because I will buy this company and kick that CEO out before it will affect our company.”

Jisung get more shocked. “I don’t know you’re this rich to buy our company.”

“You need to know me better Jisung.”

With that they start to do the plan.

-0-

The first thing Renjun see when he wake up was Jaemin smiling face. “You alredy wake up Injunnie? Now you need to eat your breakfeast and your medicine.”

Renjun just keep smile, he didn’t know he will see this beautiful smile in his life again.

“Injunnie? Why you didn’t eat? Should I feed you?’

“Ah no Jaemin, I can eat by my own.” Renjun give him a smile, a smile that make Jaemin more in love with him.

Jaemin just quitely watch Renjun eat. “Why did you look at me like that?”

“You’re just too beautiful.” It just suddenly slipped out from Jaemin mouth and make Renjun face become red now.

“Stop your flirt Jaemin.”

“I can’t stop Injunnie, you’re just too cute.” Now Jaemin squeeze Renjun cheeks.

“Ya Jaemin! I told you to stop.” Renjun pout and make Jaemin more want to tease Renjun, but Jaemin know Renjun need to eat first and eat his medicine.

Jaemin didn’t know they will be able to see Renjun beautiful face from upclose again, Jaemin didn’t know he can be happy again like this. It makes Jaemin more convince to choose Renjun rather than his career.

“ _Oh right, I forgot to ask the member opinion. I will just ask them when Renjun already out from here._ ”

Renjun already finish eat his breafeast and drink his medicine. Renjun see that Jaemin playing his phone when he feel really bored. Actually the doctor say that Renjun can went home in the evening.

“Jaeminnie, I’m really bored now.”

That make Jaemin attention went to him. “Do you want come to hospital garden Injunnie?” Renjun cutely nod and make Jaemin smile.

Jaemin take Renjun to the wheel chair, Renjun already said to Jaemin that he can walk but Jaemin threatened Renjun that he will piggyback Renjun if he didn’t take the wheel chair. In the end Renjun decide to take the wheel chair.

They happily went to the garden, the walk was filled with laugh. Jaemin didn’t care if there any person recognized him, he just want a time with only the two of them now.

Fortunately in the garden there’s no a lot of people.

“It’s really beautiful in here Jaemin.”

Jaemin hold Renjun arms and look at Renjun. “Yes, really beautiful.”

They quietly enjoy the morning sun and a beautiful scenery in front of them. Jaemin really want to say something to Renjun so Jaemin decide to take some flower from the garden and comeback to Renjun.

“What is that Jaemin?”

Jaemin stupidly answer. “It’s a flower.”

Renjun give him an eye role. “I mean, what’s that for?”

“Umm... Renjun actually I really want to say this from the first time we meet.”

“What?”

Jaemin give the flower to Renjun. “You really look like those flower, at first I only can see and enjoy the view from far I always afraid to make it mine because I don’t want to get hurt by the torn and didn’t want to make the flower hurt too. But then I realized I need to be happy too, the only think I need to do just take a risk by pick that flower and taking care of it.”

Renjun who hear it make his eyes become teary, he know what’s the meaning of it. He know Jaemin will sacrifice anything for Renjun now.

“I really love you Injunnie, I didn’t care about anything again.” Jaemin hold both of Renjun hands and wipe Renjun tears with his thumb.

“Why did you love me Jaemin? Why did you want sacrifice everything for me?” Renjun asked.

Jaemin tighten his holding on Renjun arms. “I meet the right person, but in the wrong time.”

Jaemin take a deep breath before say again. “But I know I can fix this wrong time, not just me but we can fix it Injun. I really can’t lose you again.”

Renjun quickly hug Jaemin really tight and he whisper. “I love you too Jaeminnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is almost end, I think the next chapter will be the end of this fic <3 <3 <3


	15. Our happy ending

Donghyuck relaxed watch his television in the morning, last night he already bring Renjun home. Donghyuck want to sleep at Renjun place but his parents already home and Renjun say he didn’t need any help so Donghyuck decide not to sleep at Renjun home.

At first Donghyuck want to explain everything to Renjun parents but Jaemin say he want to be the one who explain it to Renjun parents. After Jaemin explain everything they all though Renjun parent’s will be mad at him, but it turn out both of Renjun parents hug Jaemin and say thank you because Jaemin already stop that girl. Both of Renjun parents really glad that Renjun are safe now and they say sorry for Renjun not to be there when Renjun is hurt, Renjun know his parents still have a lot of job but they decide to abandon it and went to see Renjun and Renjun really glad that his parents want to do it.

Back to the night when all of the nct dream member and Donghyuck Mark went to watch Renjun come out from hospital.

After all of that the 7 of them gather in Renjun bedroom, they talk about a lot of things anf mostly Donghyuck, Chenle, Jisung try to bully Mark and Jeno want to defend him meanwhile Renjun happily watch all of them while laughing and Jaemin only look at Renjun the whole time.

(If you confused, the dreamies went to their company is before this, after they talk to their CEO they went to get Renjun out from hospital.)

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door which is Renjun mom who brings a lot of snack for all of them, Jisung and Chenle excitedly scream and help Renjun mom to bring it. Renjun mom can only laugh at Jisung and Chenle.

“And Jaemin, can we have a talk a little bit?” Suddenly the room really quite because of Renjun mom sentence.

“Oh yes we can.” Jaemin give her a smile and follow here come out from the room.

“What will your mom do to Jaemin Jun?” Donghyuck try to ask Renjun just in case he have a clue or somthing.

“I don’t know anything Hyuck.” Renjun asnwer it.

Actually all of them worried but they just hope nothing bad happened.

“Sorry if I interrupt you and your friends Jaemin.”

“Ah it’s okay auntie, I don’t feel interrupted. And what are you going to talk about auntie?” Jaemin give her another smile. He just hope that Renjun mother didn’t hate them.

“I want to say thank you again Jaemin, and please you can call me mom too.” Renjun mom hold Jaemin arm to show that he really feel thankful for Jaemin.

“Ah it’s okay mom, I should be the one who say thank you.”

“And I know that you like my son, it really show in your eyes.” Jaemin who hear it feel his face become red, he don’t know if Renjun mother will notice it. Now Jaemin feel afraid that Renjun mom hate it for him like her son.

“It’s okay Jaemin, I’m not going to separate you or something. Actually I want to support you, from the child Renjun never get the love he deserve because both of us are working. But instead of becoming a broken home child he choose to be a good child and make both of us proud, it’s make me become really hurt because he didn’t ask anything from us he just do whatever we say and take it. I really want him to be happy Jaemin, and after I see that all of his friends and especially you make him happy already make me happy too.” Not realized Renjun’s mom tears already fall down.

Jaemin know that Renjun mother really love her son. And Jaemin know too that Renjun need a lot of love, he only need attention that he already lose from his childhood. Jaemin feel more guilty now but he already promise that he will stay by Renjun side from now on.

Jaemin hold back Renjun’s mom arms. “I will try to make Renjun more happy from now on.”

“Thank you so much Jaemin, I know it will be hard for both of you. But I just want have one wish for you Jaemin.”

“What is it?”  
“Please don’t ever leave Renjun.” Renjun’s mom say it really clear, the only wish she want.

“I will try my best, and yes I promise I’m not gonna leave Renjun again.”

With that Jaemin back to Renjun rooms with a smile. All of them asked Jaemin what happened and Jaemin just give them a smile as an answer. Renjun who see it smile too, at least nothing bad happen he think.

-0-

Now back to Donghyuck relaxed morning, he enjoyed wathcing a news when suddenly there’s a new that make him shocked and he decide to turn the volume up.

“Breaking news, a CEO from ** company getting fired because of a voice record leaked, in that voice record he say that he didn’t care about his aritst eventhough they end up dead. And it’s comfirmed that he is the one who hire the psycho girl to be Jaemin girlfriends, so the dating between Na Jaemin and Oh Garim was only a lie to make people forget about a dating scandal between Na Jaemin and the mysterious boy which we already know the identity is Huang Renju. And the thing that get us more shocked one of the member decide to buy the company and become the new CEO. Hope the new CEO will make this Idol group become more happy and popular. That’s the end of breaking news.”

Donghyuck really shocked he didn’t even close his mouth from the start of the news. After he wake up from his shocked Donghyuck quickly call Chenle. (P.S They already exchange number when they gather at Renjun bedroom.)

Chenle pick up the phone and already served with Donghyuck scream at him beacuse of his shock. “What all of this mean Zhong Chenle?”

“Calm down Hyung! Can you and Mark and just come to our dorm and I will explain to all of you, and don’t bring Renjun because we want to make a plan for Renmin operation.”

“Uhm okay, but didn’t Jaemin are there with you?”

“Nope, I told him to went to Renjun house because Renjun feel lonely. And I already explain to Jaemin so now Jaemin probably already explain it to Renjun ge too.”

“Okay I will be there in a minute.”

-0-

The dreamies dorm bell are ringing so Jisung open the door. Jisung quickly hug Mark.

“Only Mark? Okay Jisung.” After he hear it Jisung qucikly hug Donghyuck too.

The five of them already gather at the living room. Jeno already brink snack to make them more comfortable.

Donghyuck try to open the convorsation. “So Zhong Chenle the new CEO, can you explain it to me and Mark?”

“Actually I’m not the CEO because my parents who buy it, and they already decide who will become the next CEO. And we already plan it, we are the one who leak the voice record. I just want to change people perception on Jaemin and all of our company. Now people will think the bad thing our company do was because of that CEO and our stock price will be rising.”

“Okay thank you for the business explain Zhong Chenle.” Donghyuck try to be sarcasm here.

“Now we will make a plan for Renmin operation.” Jisung open another topic.

“What is Renmin operation?” Mark feel stupid here because he didn’t know anything.

“It’s Renjun and Jaemin operation dumbass.” Donghyuck give Mark an eyes role.

“So Jaemin asked our idea because today he want to asked Renjun out.”

“What? Today?” Donghyuck shocked with Jeno statement.

“Yes today, and he already give us the list. We must help him to prepare everything to make this will be the most memorable things on Renjun.” Jeno give another explanation.

Actually Mark and Donghycuk curious about something. “So Jaemin can date Renjun now? What about his fans and all of your career.”

“That is why I will manipulate a lot of media, I will make all of them give a lot of good news to make fans support both of them.”

“How many money you have Chenle.” Donghyuck response from Chenle another plan.

“So we didn’t need to care about other people, we must make both of our friends become happy now.”

So five of them went out and start to preapre everything for Renmin operation.

-0-

“You ready Renjun?” Jaemin wait Renjun in the living room. He told Renjun they will only hang out a little bit because Renjun feel bored, but he have another plan.

“Yes, I will come down now.” Renjun look really cute now with his yellow t-shirts, white pants and white shoes. Meanwhile Jaemin look rally cool with a pink sweater and terndy jeans.

“Woah, you look really cute Injun.” Jaemin say it while try to squeeze Renjun cheeks.

“Yah stop it Jaemin, and also you look really cool.” Jaemin can’t stop smiling after hear Renjun compliment on him.

“So where will we going now Jaemin?”

“It’s a secret, we will went to a lot of place Injunnie.” Jaemin give him a smile.

Jaemin hold Renjun arms and drag him to his motorcycle. “We will use this?” Renjun shocked. It’s not like he didn’t like it but a lof od people can look at them, last time nightmare make Renjun afarid in a crowd.

Jaemin already read Renjun mind and cup Renjun face. “Injunnie it’s okay, I don’r care about people again. I’m ready to risk everything for both of us if people hate us.”

Jaemin words make Renjun feel secured now, he know it feel selfish if he let Jaemin risk everything for him but he want to be selfish just once, he really need Jaemin too now.

Jaemin place a helmet on Renjun and Renjun hug Jaemin waist tightly, it makes Jaemin smile.

The first place was arcade, Jaemin didn’t make this arcade private again. He just want a normal date now. They happily play every game in the arcade eventhough a lot of people stare at them but their stare are not disgusted like before, it makes Renjun calm and happily can play on that aracade.

“How can you really great in game?” Renjun feel it’s unfair because he always lose.

“It’s okay Injun, at least you already win my heart.” Here come again the flirty Jaemin and Renjun red face. Renjun didn’t bother Jaemin pickup lines and went to another games.

After a lot of games where Renjun always lose make his mood down. So Jaemin decide to went to the plushie store they went before, it really close from the arcade. Jaemin drag Renjun to the plushie store. After they come insdie the lady realize both of them.

“Woah both of you comeback here.”

“You remember us?” Ask Jaemin.

“Ofcourse I will remember a cute couple like both of you.” That words from that lady make Jaemin happy and Renjun face become red. Guess the lady didn’t read news.

“So Renjun to make your mood up, you can pick whatever plushie you want now.”

Renjun mood actually already up because of that lady words but Renjun will do what Jaemin want now.

“Uhm, can I have that big moomin plushie Jaemin?”

“Yes you can, Injunnie.”

“But how we bring it? We use a motorcycle.”

That lady who hear Jaemin and Renjun convo suddenly join it. “I can send it to your house, just tell the address and I will deliver it.”

“Thank you so much.”

When they pay Jaemin want to give a tips for the lady who want to deliver it to Renjun house. “Don’t need, I’m really happy to meet a cute couple like both of you. Just remember that it’s my present.”

Jaemin hug Renjun waist to make them look like a real couple and make Renjun face become more red. “Thank you so much.” Jaemin give her a smile.

Jaemin really happy to meet a kind lady like that, he hope that a lot of people can be like that lady who can supoort him and Renjun.

The rest of the day they just walk on a park, eat and went to a lot of place.

-0-

Now it’s already 9PM they already arrive at the final place. Renjun eyes already closed because Jaemin say it was a surprise for Renjun.

Renjun didn’t know where they are now because he’s blindfolded, and then Jaemin let go a blindfolded on Renjun eyes. Jaemin quickly run to his spot.

Renjun tears almost fall down now. He remember this place, the place where the happiest yet the nightmare of his life. It’s the place where he kiss Jaemin, it’s the place where he realize he really love Jaemin and can’t live without Jaemin. It was Jaemin hiding place.

Now he can see Jaemin stand in the middle of the candle who form a heart shape, and he can see all of his friends which is Donghyuck, Mark, Jeno, Jisung and Chenle stand in front of Jaemin and hold a words.

Donghyuck hold ‘DO’, Mark hold ‘YOU’ , Jeno hold ‘WANT’, Jisung hold ‘TO’, Chenle hold ‘BE’ and after that all of them split up and showed Jaemin with a words ‘MY BOYFRIEND?’

Renjun tears can’t help but fall down after all of this sweet moments. Renjun run to Jaemin and kiss him. The five if them cheers and scream with Renjun reaction and they now it means Renjun say ‘yes’.

When suddenly there a fireworks and make the scene become more memorable.

After all that touchy moment the five of them decide to let Jaemin and Renjun have a moment and left. “So it’s a yes?” Jaemin smile and look at Renjun eyes.

“Ofcourse dumbass.” And Renjun hug Jaemin. It will become the most memorable day for both of them.

-0-

Now seven of them already in the dreamies dorm. They want to celebrate Renmin day. They already prepare everything, they brought a lot of snacks and everything.

“Renjun ge you don’t need to care about our career and our fans.” Chenle read Renjun mind now.

Renjun give him a smile. “Thank you so much Chenle.”

“And Jaemin hyung you need to get up early tomorrow.” Chenle remind Jaemin.

“For what?” Jaemin feel confused now.

“I already prepare a media, tomorrow we need made a clarification about everything and you can tell your relationship with Renjun too.”

“Is it gonna be okay Chenle?” Renjun asked to make sure. “It’s gonna be okay ge, you don’t need to worry about anything.”

Tonight all of them have a sleepover to make them become more closer.

-0-

Renjun help Jaemin to use his suit, he need to be formal for the clarification today.

“You don’t need to be nervous Jaemin, we will get through this together.” Renjun hold Jaemin arms to make his nervous go away.

“Thank you so much Injunnie.” Jaemin flash him a smile.

Renjun, Donghyuck and Mark decide to stay at dreamies dorm and watch it from television. They will wait patiently until the dreamies arrive at the dorm later.

Their manager already called Jeno, Jisung, Chenle and Jaemin to go. “Good luck for all you and especially Jaemin.” Donghyuck give a wish luck to all of them and Mark hug all of them to give them the strenght.

“You all can do it!” Renjun give a fighting for all of them and in the end he hug Jaemin to make sure that Jaemin not nervous again.

-0-

The three of them wait happily in the dorm, the dreamies already finish their clarifiaction and Jaemin already made a confessed. It turn out almost all of the question is about a support of the four of them and support for Jaemin dating decision. They already saw in sns a lot of fans who support Jaemin and Renjun but ofcourse there’s still become haters but it doesn’t matter again.

When the dreamies arrive Renjun quickly run and hug Jaemin. He still can’t believe that it’s all went well and they got a good review. After that he hug Chenle too, he know Chenle have a lot of role to make all of this turn out really good.

In the end seven of them hug together. They are all really happy now. The dreamies career not ruin and all of them can be happy now.

“Still think to going out from idol life Jeno hyung?” Jisung try to tease Jeno.

Jeno just smile. “I don’t know if idol life is really beautiful like this.”

 

 

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is the end of this fic, thank you for everyone who want to read this au and the one who leaves a kudo and comments <3 <3  
> This is my very first au, so this one kudos or one comment really means a lot to me me uwu  
> I will try to make a sequel if there is any of you want it <3 <3 <3  
> Again thank you for everyone who want to read, leave kudos and comment~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna update it really quick if I have times~ so feel free to contact me here and be friends with me or just spam me there if you want a quick update uwu  
> My twitter : @renminrise


End file.
